A Charmed Fate
by Tatum Salem
Summary: Wyatt finds out just how big an impact he has on magic for everbody. Will the dark side finally overtake him or is there something that can keep him from it? Charmed goes as seen on TV in this magical adventure where the boys become the primary forces of good on a daily basis.
1. Crossing paths

Piper was going over P3's bills over and over again. She sighed and leaned over the bar thinking what to do.

"Still not enough?" said Chris refilling the straw boxes. "Maybe we can get a local band to play"

"Yes, I thought of that, but everybody's booked so close to New Year's" she gave an exasperated grunt. "Plus, we gotta have something good or the club'll be empty and we need to have a good night to bounce right back from last week's fiasco"

"Come on, mom. Just because another club opened down the street doesn't mean we're closing"

"Well, they had a hell of a first week…so good one of my waitresses switched for a better salary. I'm all: Good luck and kisses; when she stabbed me in the back´ she gave another grunt still and bumped her head on the bar.

"Hello?" was heard from the top of the stairs at the entrance of the club. Chris went to get it. It was a chubby girl with flaming red hair. She was holding a hippie-like bag and some paper sheet half fold in one hand. "I'm looking for Piper…Holly…well?"

"Halliwell" corrected Chris. 'I'm Chris Halliwell. How can I help you?"

"The ad on the paper" she tried shuffling the pages and ended up dropping them all over the steps; Chris and her bumped heads while picking them up. Chris picked them up while she stared at him pushing her glasses back up to her nose. "Thanks" she smiled.

"Come right in" he took her inside. "Mom. She's here for the ad" the girl's head turned here and there, she was smiling at the place.

"Hi, there" said Piper waking her from her apparent daydreaming.

"Oh, gosh. Hi, my name's Samantha and I saw your ad"

"Yeah, umh…have you got any experience?"

"Haven't got any papers, but…I have worked as a waitress and catering events, plus…I'm a total pro in whatever task you give me. I'm very dedicated and I will rent a place nearby just so I won't be late!" she said agitated. She seemed excited.

"No need to do that" smiled Piper. "You're hired. Can you start today? Like now, we need to get the club ready for tonight"

"Sure" she said. She put her bag in the back of the bar and started working on cleaning the tables. She worked fast and Piper was quite pleased. Everything went smooth that night. At closing time, Sam went to Piper and asked her. "Do you know any motels nearby? Just for tonight. I'll start searching for a place in the morning"

"You don't have a place to stay?" said Piper shocked.

"Please don't fire me. I'll work even better"

"No, don't worry about that…" she thought for a moment. She knew they had a spare room but it had been a while since it had been used as a bedroom and was now jammed packed with boxes. "Chris, please get Wyatt and take the boxes out of the small storage room"

"Sure. Where to?"

"In the hall for now…listen, we've got a small storage room you could use for now at least till you get a place"

"Really?"

"Sure. You should have told me something. It's not very clean and you'll sleep in a cot with a bunch of boxes"

"No problem. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Go help the boys down there to the right" Sam smiled as she walked to the back.

"Chris? Your mom told me to come and help"

"Actually, I'm just looking for the cot now…should be here" he said moving the boxes one on top of the other but not taking any out.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to…Hi" said Wyatt coming back into the room." I don't believe we met"

"That's because we haven't" she laughed. She outstretched her hand to him. "I'm Samantha. New waitress"

"Good"

"What's good…my name or the fact that I'm a waitress?" she smiled pulling her hand slowly away from his grip. He laughed nervously.

"Found it!" said Chris coughing dust.

"I'll get that" said Sam. "I'll dust this off and you two continue with the boxes. Wouldn't want an earthquake to bury me here" They all chuckled. Wyatt a little too much, so Chris slapped his chest to make him notice and loaded some boxes on his arms to make him leave before taking some himself. Sam sigh as Chris left the room.

"Could you be more obvious?" said Chris sitting on Wyatt's bed once they got back home.

"About what?" he smiled.

"Come on. Are you really gonna make me say it?" he teased.

"OK. I really liked her"

"Liked? You were drooling all over the boxes" continued Chris.

"I don't have time for that with the whole destiny and responsibilities issue going on in my life. I can hardly go to the club"

"Come on Wyatt. Give yourself a break…ask her out for a coffee or something"

"I don't know" both of them went to bed but Wyatt couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of the girl he met tonight and he couldn't help considering Chris' proposal. He lied awake staring at the ceiling.

Sam took her medications and got into bed thanking everyone for being so kind.

As months went by, things remained normally abnormal. Sam was a very efficient waitress, soon another girl quit but Sam had everyone in such good moods about their job that it hadn't been necessary to hire anyone else. Chris and Wyatt had swung by as much as they could. They constantly had to vanquish a random demon attack somewhere in the city, but every chance he got Chris invited his girlfriend and bumped his brother into Sam pushing him into asking her out some time. He still refused flatly. P3 was coming afloat using local bands recommended from around but if it wanted any chance to come on top again as the best club in town it had to come up with something big and fast.

Sam was piling up glasses around noon, when Piper arrived flustered.

"Hi? What's wrong?"

"The stupid band cancelled and now I have no idea who's playing tonight. I mean it's Friday. I've got to have a band or I'm screwed!" she said banging her purse on the counter. "I know…I will call one of last week's bands and double the happy hour. How's that sound?" she asked in a would be a good idea to Sam.

"Let's call that Plan B. Let me make some calls" she said putting down the glasses. "Don't make any promises!" she added while dialing the phone. "Stuart? Hello! It's me. Tatum…yes. How've you been? Knee still hurt? Awesome. Listen. Sorry to call asking favors, but are you still in contact with the band?...no, the other one, yeah…yeah…it's just that I heard they were near San Francisco and I'm working in this club P3?...good, you've heard of it" she gave Piper the thumbs up. "Their band cancelled and we need someone good for tonight, it's like a…fund raising? No, they don't have to support any cause in particular just set the crowd on fire like they know how…yeah…oh, ok…call on my cell…today…at…" she mouthed what time, Piper fingered eight o'clock. "eight o'çlock. Done. OK. Stuart take care" she hung up. "Give me five minutes. He'll call back to me. You can keep panicking while he calls or" she said putting the mail slowly in front of her as if dealing with a wild animal. "You can go through these"

After the fifteen longest minutes in history, Piper had started cutting fruit and Sam was putting chairs down; when her cell went off. She put a chair on her toe as she was still wearing sandals and she started skipping around while answering her phone. "Yes, yes…hello? Stuart…You're the best. I love you. Bye." She was still trying to walk off the pain.

"What'd he say?"

"Posters arrive in an hour along with their sound crew. We got lucky they're free and flying to the city as we speak"

"Great" said Piper. "I don't even care who it is! We got a band…where's Kathy? I'll call the boys for help"

"We're here" said Wyatt coming down the stairs.

"Wow that was fast" laughed Sam.

"Were you guys talking about us?" asked Chris behind him

"Something like that" still hopped Sam.

"What's the matter with you?" said Wyatt walking to her. "Let me see"

"I just dropped a chair on my toe no biggie, just shaking it off" Wyatt helped her sit down and healed her broken nail without her noticing. "Wow, doesn't hurt anymore" he caressed her foot a bit more than needed.

"You're welcome" he said staring at her eyes. Chris coughed as he came with Piper. Sam put her sandal back on and Wyatt stepped back as Sam ran to Chris' side.

"I got a band for tonight, old friend, old favor, but you gotta help us set everything up because their crew arrives within the hour"

"Sounds good" said Wyatt catching up with everybody.

"Wyatt are you OK?" said Piper catching his eye.

"Yeah, so where do we start?" he said pounding his fist business-like on the counter.

At 7:30 the place was packed and the switch from a local band to Imagine Dragons had spread like fire so by 8 sharp it was at maximum capacity. There were people outside begging to get in, the band however was still not there.

"Where the hell are they?" Piper was outraged. People moods were beginning to rise. This could easily go all the way around. Piper was about to yell some more when…she heard one of the electric guitars playing on stage. This was it. A riot had surely begun, she took Wyatt with her to pull down from stage whoever it was…it was Sam.

"How about we start with some music? Our boys seem to be…" she rang on the cords. "Stuck in traffic" she laughed and started a song. She sang a couple of songs and the band got there about 15 more minutes late to the crowd's satisfaction. Sam had a hard time going back to work, but the night went all the way through. Some people got to get in when some others got out before the band got there, then when they heard the band was playing they couldn't get back in anymore.

The place was trashed but they had had _the_ night they needed. Stuart, Sam's friend had gone the extra mile and called the press as well, this was definitely going to stir some echoes.

They all set on a cleaning frenzy and finished quite late. Piper and Leo sent the boys home but only Chris left, Wyatt insisted on staying and help. They finished the VIP room and fell asleep while Sam and Wyatt continued their cleaning.

"No wonder they wanted help?" said Wyatt.

"Oh come on. Let them rest, your mom was worried sick when the band almost didn't show!" she said bagging more cocktail glass from the floor.

"Yes, but you still managed to save the day"

"Yeah, you know me: Super Sam to the rescue!" she laughed. She cut herself with a glass. "Ouch, that'll leave a mark" she dropped the bag and went for a towel with ice.

"It's probably not that bad, let me see!" said Wyatt trying that she didn't see the damage so he could heal her without her noticing again. "Give me your hand" he pulled her hand towards him.

"Stop that!" she said angrily. She struggled and Wyatt pulled her hand again. She wouldn't budge so he pulled her whole body along. Once he had her this close, his restrain had no opinion over his next move. He grabbed her head with his other hand and kissed her. Sam struggled for a second and then succumbed. He stepped back without letting go off her hand and kissing the top of it healed her without another word. She touched her lips in disbelief. Wyatt breathed hard but wouldn't let go of her hand. She made no struggle whatsoever. They stared at each other for only God knows how long. Not one of them quite understood what had just happened, but it hadn't been just a kiss.

Before any of them started thinking clearly, they went to the cot where Sam slept and slept together for the first time. It felt so right to them, as it if had been waiting to happen since they had met. Sam was afraid. She grabbed onto him and felt safe, she hadn't had that in a long time and that scared her even further. Wyatt felt as if he had found a missing piece, something he didn't know he had been looking for, but he had been missing nonetheless. Barely, but still, by the cover of darkness Sam ran off. She couldn't imagine what Piper would say when she found out what she did. She was surely not good enough for him. How could she be enough for the son of a Charmed One.


	2. Enough

Piper got up and left Leo for another moment's sleep. It had been a hard night on everyone. The club looked pretty good, the boys surely kept on working long hours still after they had fallen asleep. She went to Sam to give her the day off, after all she deserved it and tonight was probably going to be calmed anyway, she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened it slowly.

"Sam? Are you… decent?" she chuckled. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" asked Piper to Wyatt who was half-tangled in the covers and there was clothes thrown around. "No, don't wanna know, just…get dressed" she left the room.

"What's with all the shouting?" said Leo still stretching as he walked to her.

"Your son took advantage of my waitress"

"Wait, what?!" said Leo confused.

"Mom is no big deal!" said Wyatt still pulling his shirt on.

"Oh, I see" said Leo patting his son on the back as he sat next to him. "Piper. They're young. These things happen"

"Better not make a habit out of it" she said furiously. "Especially not here. It's a club not a brothel"

"Mom, it's not like that!" he made a pause, embarrassed of what he was about to confess. "I think I'm falling for her"

"What? You barely know her! I barely know her!" she turned her head around. "Where is she anyway? I got some stuff to tell her too"

"Piper, please." Said Leo. "Take it easy on both of them. We were young once" he smiled.

"Way too different mister!"

"She's gone" said Wyatt. "Can't sense her anywhere around the club in or out" he orbed out to find her. He would go to the manor and try scrying for her, which was a stupid idea altogether; she was not a lost witch.

"Not so different if he's this obsessed" said Leo picking a box of spread out toothpicks.

"She's a great girl and all but…Wyatt's got…"

"A heart like everyone else's, Piper. We can't expect him never to find love because he has a destiny, haven't we learned that by now?"

"I know" she couldn't help but worry.

"Hey…got something to clean up for us…?" Smiled Phoebe and Coop as they walked down the stairs into the club. Phoebe stood where the boys had the previous night and Coop's ring began to shine.

"That's odd. My ring's picking on a trace, but I ha…" Phoebe threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. "Honey, control yourself" he tried to pull her off of him gently. Phoebe breathed hard and fanned herself with her bag. Piper put a bucket of ice on the counter reluctantly.

"Here. Keep it together woman. You were saying Coop" he took a couple deep breaths before he could go on. He even took a piece of ice to chew on while talking.

"My ring is picking on a love trace. Strong one to leave this scent even Phoebe could pick up on it, must be fresh." He stared at Leo

"Ah, don't look at me. Apparently, the torch's been passed."

"Wyatt?" said Phoebe. "Chris?"

"Wyatt and Sam slept together last night" Leo explained.

"Look, my ring doesn't lie. They're meant to be" Piper still looked beyond troubled by the whole idea.

"Piper, I'm telling you, it's not lust I'm feeling. My heart hurts. I feel like I could cry. It's a rush"

"First love" completed cupid.

"But about personal gain? He orbed his butt to chase her. Apparently, she ran off"

"She's probably just scared. These feelings are pretty strong" said Phoebe.

"We can't really accuse him of personal gain I used heaven and earth to find you, to save you, to be with you, remember?" Leo said to Piper.

"Yes, but we were pardoned for a reason. Don't want him punished by the Elders or something"

"We better go find him first" said Phoebe. She put her hand on the counter to grab her purse and accidentally grabbed the towel with Sam's blood on it. She had a premonition of Sam in a meadow, her hair rustled by the wind, bearing the triquetra on her chest and pregnant. "We better hurry" she said without another word.

When they arrived at the manor, Wyatt was indeed tried to scry for her but he had nothing to go on from. Weeks went by and everyone could see how hard this was on Wyatt. He had been very quiet and not his usual self. He used to be very playful with Chris and now he spent a lot of time in his room whenever they weren't working or studying. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had kept the premonition to themselves and were still puzzling on why she had had it in the first place. It didn't seem to dictate saving her from anything so far and she was still MIA.

Closing the fifth week of no contact with Sam, everything went by quite as normal as it ever did. Wyatt however was still in low moods. Piper tried to cheer him up by teaching him some tricks from the Book of Shadows which always used to work, but it was a total dud and they ended up with all flasks filled with unnecessary stuff.

Then, it was Chris' turn to try and cheer him up.

"Shall we practice battle? Last time I almost kicked your ass!" said Chris punching the air.

"Nah, you know what? Let's get out of here!' said Wyatt grabbing Chris' keys. "I'm driving"

"My car?" he followed his brother. "No more parking tickets you hear?" They drove not too far from the house when one of the tires blew. Wyatt and Chris saw a car shop nearby and pushed the car the rest of the way. "If this doesn't cheer you up what will?" he joked.

"I wish everyone would just let me be"

"We're just worried about you, bro. That's all" they arrived and Chris delivered the car. "It's just…I'm not sure how much I want to get over her just now"

"Look I saw some ice cream place a few blocks by. May I have one?"

"Buy your own!"

"You blew my tire!"

"I…fine, but you're paying for your tire"

"Disadvantage? Will it cheer you up?" he insisted. Wyatt gave a grunt of desperation not much unlike Piper's.

"I'll buy you the damn thing, give me a break!" he grabbed him and messed up his hair. Both brothers walked towards the ice cream place. Once they got there and bought a vanilla single each, they sat by the window.

"Come on, man. Enjoy the view! That old man reading the paper looks kind of hot" He made Wyatt laugh. "See? Umh…The U-haul truck might be full of clowns…"both stared. Shinning in the sun was a long red haired woman signing off the boxes. Before Chris could say anything, Wyatt was already crossing the street. He went after him. The woman had already entered the Opening Soon store, according to the sign on the door and was nowhere to be seen. The boys went in but stepped aside as the movers set more piles of boxes inside.

"Miss? These are the last. We just need one more sign from you" shouted the mover-man. An echoed _coming_ was heard along with footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" said Sam as she reached the landing.

"Your signature?" said the U-haul man.

"Oh, no, not you, sorry." She signed and the man left. She closed the door after him. "Chris, Wyatt, Hi" she shook their hands. "What are you doing here?" she asked yet again. "Let me unpack the chairs" she said searching around for them.

"Changed your hair" said Wyatt, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah" she smiled faintly, putting her hair to the side. It is curlier than it used to be.

"I think you two might have a lot to talk about so I'm just gonna…" started Chris.

"Oh, don't be silly, Chris. What's there to talk about?" she said nervously putting down the chairs and stepping yet again on her toe.

"Let me…" Wyatt bent low.

"No. I'm fine" everyone was silent. "Listen, I'm not a fan of uncomfortable silence so I'll talk first, OK?" she said. "I just didn't want to complicate things between us. I'm just….me. You're…you know…"

"Us?" asked Chris.

"Look, I know who you are. All of you. I'm a wiccan. There's a lot of information going within the craft"

"What exactly do you mean?" said Wyatt.

"I know you're the sons of a Charmed One. I know all there is to know about them. Although I admit I hadn't met any of them till I started working in the club. It was a real privilege"

"So you know?" said Chris. "Are you…?"

"Oh no, not a real witch, just a…mortal witch, but I've learned my craft"

"What's that got to do with us?" said Wyatt.

"I don't think that us meant me too, so I'm gonna upstairs maybe you got a bathroom"

"Top of the stairs" Chris gave her the thumbs up.

"Wyatt…" she took his hands. "It's OK. You don't have to settle with me just because we slept together. You're too important. I imagine you're destined for great things or at least your mom does" she caressed his cheek. Her eyes were watering. She turned away and stood up from her chair and walked away. Wyatt grabbed her arm and made her turn to him. She couldn't hide a tear running from her cheek.

"I am destined for great things, or so I've been told my whole life…but I didn't understand how great…not till I met you" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "You must be the great thing they talked so much about" he kissed her again and this time she held on to him without fear. Chris came down the stairs saw the reconciliation and went back up to wash his hands for the fiftieth time.

As it turned out, the store opening soon was Sam's. She had some inheritance from a mysterious aunt she never knew she had till the check found her. She had left her a house as well, but it was in DC and she had no intention on leaving San Francisco, let alone now. She never really had to work at P3, she just couldn't let the opportunity to work for a Charmed One go. She bought this place after leaving the club. It had a tiny apartment on top, which was perfect for her alone; plus, the store had been a magickal menagerie like ten years ago or so she had been told. The place had been a total rip off cause a murder had happened there, Sam paid her respects to the alleged woman murdered and placed a candle for her in the altar behind the counter.

"What do you think?" asked Sam as Wyatt held her staring both at the bright new sign: "Brightest Blessings".

"Looks great!" his cell phone went off. "On my way. Honey, have a great first day, gotta go" Sam pulled him inside and into the stairs. She stole one more kiss and Wyatt orbed out with a smile. It didn't take long before she had some curious customers. "Come right in. We don't charge by the look and we have a delicious cup of tea with your first purchase!" she greeted.

The store was small but quite complete. Next to the entrance door you had a selection of sculptures, some old some new reaching along the wall the foot of the stairs towards Sam's apartment. She had different kinds of beads hanging over the threshold to try and avoid temptation to climb them as part of the store itself. There was a purple stoned counter where a computerized register stood on one end and a sort of mini-wood-burner on the other where she heated a black little cauldron for potions, which she also had for sale, luck and all people looked for. On a step down, next to the cauldron, there was a whole starbucks-like station going on where she prepared herbal teas. She held the herbal flowers in wooden tiny drawers to keep their essence untouched. Inside the counter there were amulets and a variety of stones. Behind her empty flasks and multi-colored candles and the sort. There were about four sets of small garden two-chair sets closely but comfortably located inside the room where you could sit and have the tea and chat or just listen to the zen music or the different waterfalls for sale. The air was scented with Sandalwood coming from a small altar behind the counter by the stairs. Books were on the far corner opposite them cased to avoid being impregnated by any of the smells. The whole room was peaceful, even the rug muffled your steps as you clients took a step inside. The chimes on the door made of wood to avoid disturbing the inner peace that filled the air.

Sam was thrilled. She literally couldn't be happier. She had been dating Wyatt for a couple months now and her store was finally finished and already going. Phoebe and Paige arrived.

"Wow. Namaste" Paige vowed down.

"This place is amazing. Wyatt was right" said Phoebe giving her a hug and a vase with flowers.

"Oh, so beautiful! Thanks you guys…please, sit. I'll brew you a tea" she said putting the flowers right on the counter. "I just love tulips"

"Another tip from our nephew" said Paige.

"He had to go. Is everything ok?" asked Sam as she prepared the teas.

"Yeah, Chris needed him for…something" said Phoebe.

"OK…?" said Sam handing out the cups just as the flowers opened with the steamed water.

"Excuse me?" said one of the girls that had come in before them.

"Duty calls" she smiled and went to her clients. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"This necklace…is it really a hundred bucks?"

"I'm afraid so…see…this necklace…" she put it in her hands. "Belonged to a powerful witch, she used this to steal other maiden's gifts in life and have any men she desired"

"In life?" asked the friend.

"Yes, you see. If she stole a maiden's scent but she killed her the scent would disappear with her; she had to keep them alive somehow or otherwise choose another maiden's gift to steal" she took the necklace back, but the first girl didn't let go.

"We'll take it."

"Grandma will love it"

"Very well chosen" Sam took it and put it in a jewelry box and made a sale. The girl dropped her change before she left and Phoebe bent to get it for her. When she touched her she saw the girl getting murdered with a knife through the heart.

"Thanks" the girls left.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sam.

"Paige?"

"Trouble?" They ran out.

"What…?" stood Sam by the door. She threw a blessing into the air thinking they would probably need it.

NEAR THE STORE:

"Where'd she go?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're the psychic?"

"There!" Phoebe pointed to an alley across the street. They jumped around to cross in a green light and followed the girls. "Hi, gi…" was interrupted by a yell from Phoebe who grabbed the girl and dropped her as a she-devil swung an athame on top of their heads. Phoebe kicked her away but she shimmered back to the girl and took the necklace from their hands, grunted at them and left. "Are you alright?" the girls nodded and ran away scared. They went back to the manor and looked for the kind of demon they were dealing with. Sadly, she was not on the book at all.

Wyatt orbed within the store, which was luckily empty.

"Are you mad?" said Sam looking for people around the store. "I have windows"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "What happened…your Aunts just ran out!"

"They didn't tell you anything?"

"About what? Wyatt this is getting annoying!"

"There was a demon attack on your customers"

"What? Are they alright? What happened…?" she took a deep breath. "That's it. Let's go to your house. I want to know what's going on, right now" she said furious. They orbed back to the manor. Everyone was discussing with each other and they paused as they orbed in. "No, don't stop just for me. Go on" they continued somewhat awkward and in a lower tone.

"The necklace is obviously to get to Wyatt ultimately, but he's…home now" said Leo.

"Don't just orb away again!" said Piper. "We were worried about you"

"Let's just keep sharp and try to recognize who we married with" said Phoebe.

"Wait, what if the necklace holds more than one of our gifts?"

"Well then… we'll be screwed…"

"It can't" said Sam from behind the crowd, all stares went straight to her immediately. "What? Don't you think I study what I sell? I just didn't believe they would give me the real deal so cheap!" she said. "The necklace was handmade by the witch. She was vain. It wasn't designed to hold magic but beauty; Can't hold on more than one soul's gift at a time. The necklace is bound to the maiden's life, her vital force is what makes it strong. Vanity alone wouldn't be able to give the witch the strength she had. It not only made her irresistible, but enhanced her powers as well. She was able to control the minds of those she seduced. Make them die for her, even kill." There was silence.

"Vanity might just be the weakness we need. Let's give her what she wants"

"Putting yourself as bait is ridiculous" said Chris.

"This demon already caught five of the seven she needs to collect. The only one we know about is the customer from Sam's store"

"What she stole?"

"Her stare. Poor girl is freaking out with her eyes gone blank" Paige confessed.

"We didn't want to tell you these things because..." explained Phoebe

"You think I'm stupid or a coward?"

"Frankly, we didn't know how you would take it. One thing is to know, the other one is to see. We've been through this"

"And I guess I don't deserve the benefit of the doubt?" Silence followed yet again. "I can't do this" Sam left the attic and went downstairs. Wyatt tried to stop her and she turned to him just by the front door. "I know my way home"

"Don't leave like this! Please"

"Wyatt. I told you this would happen sooner or later. We have to realize that I'm no…" she pushed him aside and was thrown against the front door with a fire ball to the shoulder. Wyatt turned around and attacked. "I'm alright, go" she stood up and followed Wyatt taking cover.

"Wyatt!" shouted Chris throwing an energy ball from the stairs to a demon behind them both, but Wyatt was engaged with another demon taking cover behind the couch so Sam just thanked him with the thumbs up. As the private battle continued more and more demons appeared. Everybody else eventually came down and started picking a fight. Sam crawled away from a flying demon Phoebe had just kicked and sat near a wall. Before she noticed, the she-devil wearing the necklace took her by the neck and stole her voice.

"Thanks" she said in her own voice. Sam got so mad she punched her breathless and elbowed her face. "My face!" she shimmered away. She tried making a sound but couldn't. Suddenly, she saw Chris standing by the fireplace and a demon was behind him, she tried signaling someone to help but she made no sound whatsoever; she gave a jump on the couch and then on Chris who bumped his head on the stone lightly, by the time he turned to see who it had been, the demon stabbed her near the ribs instead. As soon as they had appeared they disappeared.

"Aunt Paige!" shouted Chris. "She pushed me out of the way" he cradled her on his legs. She mouthed. "Can't talk?" he asked her. She shook her head slowly as she let a tear out. "Stay awake ok?"

"Oh, my God!" Paige healed her shoulder and then her side, it took a little longer than expected but it worked. "All better, what's that honey?" she kept mouthing as fast as she could.

"Where's Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"Mom, I'm home!" said Wyatt from the door.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't see you…" walked Piper to him. Sam grabbed her arm, but explanations weren't needed. Wyatt raised his arm and they were all thrown up against the wall.

"If the demon's got her voice then she's controlling him" said Chris. "She couldn't talk to me a minute ago" Wyatt applauded.

"Figured it out without my help, I'm impressed. Luckily for you, tonight, I've come just for her"

"Wyatt you can't do that. You love her too much" said Cooper.

"That's alright…apparently, I'll kill her and then myself. Right here tonight, won't that be fun to watch?"

"We won't let you" said Chris.

"Try to move and I'll orb mom into a volcano…or better yet all of you at once. I want an audience but if you leave me no choice, I'll do it a private show" he smiled slyly. He pulled Sam to him in midair. "Feel like running?" she shook her head. "Good Call" he put her down and cornered her against a wall. "Last words? Right!" he chuckled. She grabbed his wrist before he put his athame up to her heart. "Gotta admire her courage. She really does want her last words…even without a voice. What is it sweetheart?" he said evilly. She grabbed his other hand and put it on her stomach and wouldn't let go. "Is that all?" he then raised the athame and plunged it into her heart, but a heartbeat as low as a whisper stopped him midway and he awoke inside his protective shield with everybody attacking him.

He pulled the athame out and tried to heal her in despair, but he was scared, how could he be doing this. Paige took his hand, then Chris. Soon, she started to heal faster than she was bleeding. When she awoke, they got up from the floor and it was Piper who hugged her first. "Thank you. You saved them both, but for the record I didn't think you were scared. I was."

"Understandable, but now you can see why I had to speak up; I know I'm not magical like you, but if you don't give me a chance…" Piper smiled and backed away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Wyatt. Sam turned to him.

"I wanted to, but then again we haven't been able to talk last couple weeks with the store opening and you orbing out without any further explanation…I just had to be ok with it" They hugged.

"I think it's time we figure out just what future holds for you two" said Phoebe sitting everybody in the living room. "What do you say? Cooper says you belong together. I can see it clearly, can we get a peek?" They all agreed. Phoebe concentrated and grabbed each by the hand. She fell on her back and Coop caught her. She was trembling and her eyes went blank.


	3. Feelings

"I've got you baby" said Coop.

Meanwhile, in Phoebe's vision:

Phoebe could see a sort of scrapbook in dark clouds. There was like a storm coming and there was no place to hide from it. There were images of Wyatt and Sam holding hands firmly and all sorts of powers shooting around good and evil. Symbols known and unknown kept jumping in and out of sight as if crossed out. There was light and then darkness. Baby crying and thunder was deafening, then a thunder hit the ground and Phoebe awoke having a hard time breathing as if she had taken a plunge out of the pool.

Once she was stable, Phoebe insisted on talking despite Cooper's advice of taking it easy.

"You are…the future of magic in the making. Your baby? Your children are going to open new doors for magic everywhere. The whole magical world will take on new power because of you two"

"Wow…talk about pressure" said Sam.

"But…"

"I knew it!" said Piper.

"However…Wyatt. You've always had that…danger of turning to the other side, like we all, but…you understand"

"Right"

"You both are gonna be so strong together…that you could be a beginning to all magic or the end to it all"

"Is it because of me?" asked Sam.

"No, honey. We all have good and evil going on inside. I know you understand, don't you?"

'Of course"

"Phoebe was queen of the Underworld once" said Paige.

"Uncalled for" said Phoebe.

"No, I think Paige's right. Sam. Phoebe carried the seed of all evil inside of her, but with the help of her family and following her heart she managed to stay on the good side. We'll guide you both through it all if you want us too"

"Of course dad" said Wyatt as Sam nodded as well. They both had their hands on their unborn child.

A couple days later, Wyatt and Sam planned an official first date. In spite the fact they had slept together, had been dating for over three months now, and had a baby on the way; they hadn't had an official first date within the whole mass of mess going on in their lives. To make it more private, Sam proposed the dinner in her house instead of the manor where there were bound to be at least four more people. Wyatt accepted and promised no demon was gonna keep him from being there at eight o'clock sharp. Sam was going to do the cooking and Wyatt would bring some crystals to avoid being attacked in the middle of Fetuccini Alfredo.

Wyatt showed up at the apartment's door at eight sharp, knocking on the opened door hiding behind him a bunch of purple tulips. She turned from the kitchen and taking her apron off turned the oven knob off and went to kiss him.

"Hello, baby. Oh honey, I love them!" she sighed as she received her flowers. She immediately put them in a vase near the fridge next to the door. "I'll keep these up here just for me to look" she smelled them and caressed the petals. Wyatt came behind her and kissed her neck then put his cheek against hers.

"I knew you would like them" He kissed her again. "Smells good." He said grabbing her belly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. A little nauseated, but then that's everyday if my sugar gets too high"

"Can't believe I heal stab wounds and I can't rid you of diabetes" he said slightly irritated.

"Come on, don't start on that again! I'm fine. Lived with it all my life, I got it under control. We'll be fine" She said starting to serve two plates. Wyatt put the crystals around the corners of the room to avoid any barging in or out of the room of magical creatures. Sam had set the table next to the window, in her would-be dinning room, which was a table set with two cushions Japanese style; the table was squared and dark brown with the legs short as if they had been sawed off to a kiddie size table near the floor. Sam sat first.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable in that position?"

"Sure. I do my yoga in this position everyday…not gonna bother me now. Plus, I'm starving"

"Let's eat then" they had a quiet dinner with some iced tea since they couldn't have any wine at the moment. The shop, being at a corner, had a nice view of some of the neighboring buildings and the empty street.

"Seems so quiet" she said taking a sip of tea putting the glass against her face.

"Are you ok?" asked Wyatt as he swallowed the last bit of his meal. Sam stared outside without speaking. "Sam?"

"Sorry. I spaced out" she snapped back into reality laughing.

"Where did you space out to?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Please, you seem to know a lot more about me than I know about you"

"I've studied the craft. I only know you, because I date you. It's different" she sighed. "But yes, there's a lot I haven't told you…I guess…I'm scared it might change your opinion on me" Wyatt wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and crawled to her, kissed her and helped her up.

"That could never happen. If at all, I'll protect you from anything past or future, even from me"

"I know" she hugged him. He had just done that a few days ago so she knew he was sincere, but still there are things in our lives that are so awful that we are afraid they might taint our image in front of those we care about in our lives; afraid that somehow those stains make us less to their eyes. "OK" she said decided and pulled him towards the couch near the dining room. The couch was also purple and was a few steps away from the table separated mainly by a bookcase filled with books beyond its capacity.

"What do you want to hear?" she said sitting next to him, Wyatt put his arm around her and she played with his fingers trying not to make eye contact. He kissed the side of her head.

"Whatever you wish to tell me" he added.

"You want the dirt huh?" she smiled turning her head up to see him.

"Yeah" he smiled back and kissed her.

"Well, my mom abandoned me and my brother when we were just babies. She left us in some orphanage and my brother got adopted when we were ten. He got taken out of the country or so it said in the file I stole the night I escaped the place"

"Why'd you escape?"

"Without my brother there I saw no point on staying another 11 years to get sacked anyway, so after crying it out for about…eighteen hours or so…I sneaked out of bed, stole the file, found out my mother was an addict who left her twins like a pair of old sneakers she no longer needed and that some family had taken my brother…didn't say where and there was no word about my father…I'm guessing she didn't know who he was or didn't care"

"Wow, you never knew her?"

"I did" she said with a sigh. "I looked for her…God only knows why and I found her in a shelter, still on drugs, we were together for a couple months in a hotel I got a job waitressing in some café I can't even remember the name of…and…she didn't talk much…you know the whole…abstinence experience…and she often sneaked out and came back high again, so we went on this rollercoaster thing going on over and over…" she made hand gestures to make it amusing but her throat was getting hoarse and her eyes were filling with tears as she continued. "till this day when I came from work and…she was gone with all the money we had saved and that was the last I heard from her…I was around 16 probably…been traveling since till I met my ex-boyfriend and started living in a trailer for about six months before I ran off to San Francisco…that's it" she said getting up and going for the dishes.

"Woah wait! Go back to the boyfriend part" said Wyatt.

"Non-important. He's just an ex"

"You lived with him for six months…did you love him?"

"No…I just…got tired of rolling around and…settled for a while…is that so wrong?" Wyatt walked to her and took the dishes from her hands.

"No, it's not wrong…and I'm really glad you decided to come to San Francisco" he kissed her again and put the dishes on the sink behind her. This time it became a bit more difficult to end the kissing.

She had to take steps backwards as Wyatt pushed her gently with his body, caressing her shoulder and taking her by the waist. They soon reach the bed on the corner of the room and lied gently on top of the covers so neatly made. Wyatt unbuttoned her blouse as she took his shirt off. She couldn't let go of his lips though. His kisses were like a connection that took her very breath away, it was all so intimate between them, more than anything else they did in these moments. A touch in the right place and it all began. Moving rhythmically under the covers the two lovers delightfully danced till the ecstasy inside of them burst into the air around them. They held each other as one and rest for a while.

Before they could tell it was morning again, so they climbed out of bed into the shower. Wyatt had to go home and change, but he promised to be back later on that day. Meanwhile the store had to be opened.

Sam said goodbye to Wyatt as he orbed away. He had taken the crystals back to the manor. She set off to find the store's keys and saw something on one of the edges of the couch. It was a dark purple jewelry box. You couldn't tell a lot of difference between the color of the sofa and the box but she knew her stuff so she spotted right on. She opened it and it was a blue Jasper pendant inside. She smiled, put it back in the box and left it on the fridge. She would let Wyatt give it to her later. She found the keys and officially opened. The store though new, became very popular very quickly; clients came and went all day long, some bough just a tea, some just a lucky bracelet, others the whole ritualistic candle set guided by a good book. Wyatt had to go after dark when the store closed just to be safe and orb in, otherwise it was potential exposure for them all. They thought it might be bad for business, but limited business hours seemed to be attracting more clients. They came up with a sign for emergencies as well: Be Right Back. Gone Nose Twitching! Brightest Blessings; which was used for demonic emergencies only. The pendant turned out to be a shield from Wyatt. He had put part of his shield in it. How he had managed to do that nobody knew, but he had put his mind to it and had insisted Sam wore it at all times. The shield worked properly except that it only created half of it. It shielded her body from the front only she was just as exposed from her sides or back. Wyatt was trying to work that out but at least he had done something for now.

Another couple of months and the baby was so active that just wore Sam tired. She hired a young girl named Michelle, who also took the craft very seriously, to run the shop while she took days on and off to get some extra rest. She took a nap in Wyatt's room one afternoon as Wyatt went to get some books back to the public library. Chris came home and ran up the stairs.

"Chris, you're home early. What happened to your afternoon classes?" Piper caught him.

"Cancelled. Teacher's sick" he said briefly still looking upstairs. "Might not go all week" he was starting to sweat.

"Are you alright?" he nodded smiling. "You want me to fix you up some lunch your dad should be home any minute, he went to the hardware store, but should be back soon. He went with Wyatt to the library as well, but I can give you something while you wait…"

"No, mom. I'm not hungry, thanks" said Chris and kept walking upstairs. Once he was out of sight, he turned for Wyatt's room and caught sight of Sam lying on the bed. He went to lie beside her and started kissing the back of her neck and he hugged her. She giggled and shivered.

"I thought you might take longer" she said caressing his hair with her hand. She felt Chris' hair and stood up as fast as she could with five months on her, scared up against the wall. "Chris! What the hell are you doing?!" Chris leveled with her and tried to kiss her she turned her head sideways, he smiled and continued with the neck. She kept pushing him away but he insisted. "Chris? What's wrong with you? Chris? Oh my God! Chris snap out of it!" she managed to pull him away. He still looked at her the same. "What have they done to you?" with a snap he grabbed her head and forced a kiss. She muffled a yelled and tried to pull his head away. Wyatt opened the door just then.

"Chris?" he stopped kissing but wouldn't let go of Sam who pulled him away by the shoulders of his shirt. After a simple hey he tried to kiss her again and Wyatt was on him. He pulled him away with magic and then started hitting him with his fist.

"Wait Wyatt! Something's wrong with him!" screamed Sam. She cried as she saw them fighting. "Piper! Leo!" she started yelling. They were soon in the room. "Freeze Chris" Piper tried and he froze, then she blew a small blast at Wyatt to stop him. The shield protected him from getting damaged. Sam told them all what had happened. "Chris wouldn't have frozen if there wasn't something wrong with him" she added to a still angry Wyatt. He still didn't look at her. Piper didn't want to leave neither Chris nor Sam anywhere near Wyatt so he put Chris in a separate room and took Sam with her. Leo stayed and tried to calm Wyatt down.

Piper and Sam were looking for anything similar in the Book of Shadows, but nothing was found. Piper gave a huge sigh over the pages.

"I'm sorry, Piper. Again, I feel like I just came to destroy your family"

"Don't say that!" she went and sat next to her touching her belly. "This…pre-dates you. It's just sibling rivalry with a little poison"

"What if that's it? Anger taken to ridiculous proportions!"

"Anger taken to madness sounds bad" Piper said scared for her son. Suddenly, both sons orbed in the attic and continued fighting using their powers. The whole house trembled as energy balls and things bursting from the inside out kept knocking the walls. Sam tried to crawl out of sight but Chris threw the sofa on her. Piper froze it and she moved out of the way, but Chris caught a piece of glass and grabbed her from the floor. Leo came up at the door. Everybody stood still as Chris held the glass against her throat.

"Tell them" he said. "Tell them!" he demanded.

"Tell us what?" asked Piper.

"That she really loves me. That she loved me from the start. That this should be my baby" he said with crazy eyes.

"Let her go" said Wyatt firmly.

"Listen, son, you gotta calm down"

"Why isn't her shield working?" whispered Wyatt.

"Because she doesn't see your brother as a threat" said Leo.

"No, dad, it's because she loves me, she's always loved me, right? Right?!" he said cutting her slightly. Before anybody else could speak, she answered.

"Yes" She said to everybody's surprise. "I have" Chris put down the glass and tried to kiss her again but she refused. Wyatt tried to attack him and she protected Chris, then turned to him. "Listen, Chris. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you…" she caressed his cheek. "because you have my brother's eyes. You remind me so much of him. I can't even begin to tell you what it has meant to me to have you in my life when I have been looking for my brother for so long…so, I do love you very much" Chris vomited something like smoke and it tried to bounce into Sam but the shield protected her, then it went for Wyatt but the same happened. It was orbed into a bottle and sealed with wax for the moment.


	4. Family

Wyatt and Chris orbed to where he had been earlier.

"I walked all the way down… there" he pointed to a spot near the sidewalk where they could see something fuming out of the ground. "Maybe we shouldn't get that close" said Chris just before getting there. They couldn't really do anything now. It was too crowded.

"Let's get mom. We need her to freeze people around"

"Isn't that way too risky?"

"Got any better ideas?" Chris nodded miserably. They got back to the manor where Sam was waiting for them, pacing up and down the living room. Piper sat close by.

"You guys OK?" she said hugging Wyatt.

"Yeah. Mom, we'll need your help on this one. We found where it may come from but we can't use anything on it, it's way too exposed"

"OK. I'll call your aunts, maybe we can control it without you guys having to go down there again" Wyatt was going to argue his mother's decision but he felt Sam by his side and accepted the deal.

The sisters managed to contain whatever the smoke was, but couldn't figure out where it had come from. Things cleared up and were talked out but still Wyatt and Sam thought maybe Chris would need a bit of space so they stayed at the store for a couple days to let the dust settle.

Wyatt and Sam were living just fine in the store's apartment, but Piper kept sending Phoebe and Paige as spies. Everything was calmed for over a week and then the most terrible thing happened. Something none of them could have predicted, not even Phoebe.

Paige was having a cup of tea as usual in Brightest Blessings. Sam was sitting on a high chair behind the counter waiting for some customer to finish their purchases. She charged and delivered change always with a smile and a blessing. Paige and Sam were chatting in between.

"Don't I get a spell or something?" said the last customer pulling her by the wrist. Sam's face went white.

"Hey!" said Paige getting up. "Let go of her or I'll call the police"

"It's OK, Paige." She said pulling her wrist free. "He's just an old friend"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she added blankly. "Could you take care of this for me for a minute?"

"Sure" Paige stood behind the counter giving the mystery boy a dirty look. He and Sam went outside.

"What do you want, Danny?" she said crossing her arms and staring at him. She was nervous. He was looking around smiling.

"Got yourself a nice place"

"What do you want? If Paige calls the police you'll be arrested"

"What for?"

"You know what for…you can't come to my apartment…you have to stay away…"

"I know what the court order says…I just missed you" he came closer to her. She gulped. He tried to kiss her and backed away. "Right" he said staring "You got yourself another man I see…my math tells me that's…"

"Not yours" she said angrily. "You want money?" she took some from her pocket and gave it to him. He took it and smiled even more.

"Thanks. I could use it"

"What do you want then? Just go away!" he came closer to her again. She trembled.

"I'm not going anywhere. See…it took me a long time to find you…so I might just stick around…" he said before walking away. Paige came right up and found her leaning against the side of the store.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. He's just…he won't come back. It's OK. Would you help me? I feel a little light-headed" that was all she wanted to say about it.

Later, that same day, there was a demon attack near the park, there were more of those dark vapors coming out of people. They designed a system using water guns with potion to lure the thing out of people, Piper's freezing and orbing them into bottles that kept the crew pretty occupied.

"Where are all these coming from?" said Paige corking another demon.

"I don't know" said Phoebe. "The air feels lighter though"

"That was all of them?" said Chris.

"At least for now" said Piper. "Till we figure out where it is they come from"

At Wyatt's persistence, Sam had put the crystals back around the shop again for her safety. The only problem was that this time the problem wasn't supernatural.

Sam heard a noise downstairs, so she put down the book and mute the TV. She got out of bed and peeked outside her door. She went down the flight of stairs and turned on the store's lights, blinds down it all looked quiet. Suddenly, she felt something choking her. Danny was using one of her T-shirts to asphyxiate her. She hit him against the wall of bottles and he let go. She ran upstairs but he pulled her foot and she fell flat on the steps she yelp in pain but got up pretty quickly to keep running; when she reach the top level she was dripping, she tried to close the door but Danny soon caught up with her. He threw her against the dresser. She tried to talk to him but this time he wouldn't let her. He beat her up, soon her necklace was on the floor, useless, as much as it was wearing it with such fear inside of her. Soon, she was sure she wouldn't see Wyatt ever again. She felt one last kick in the face and that was it for her. Danny didn't stop till the police came. They had to sedate him to calm him down cause he wouldn't stop hitting her even when she wasn't moving anymore. Paramedics were working on her but she was dying. The baby died, a cracked skull was his cause of death. Wyatt came home orbing on a street nearby because of the crystals and saw the cars. His ears went numb. His heart stopped. Suddenly, the sound came crashing down as Chris came behind him.

"Hey, mom wanted to…" he said patting his back. "What happened? Come on?" he woke his brother. Chris was the one asking the police for what happened. Wyatt just followed his heartbeat to Sam who was on the gurney inside the ambulance. The doors were closed and they were shocking her. He banged on them but they wouldn't listen. He had to get in now. He orbed them away.

"Get out!" he said. The paramedics ran scared. He saw her and started to heal her. He hugged her in despair. She was shining. Chris came running, in a few moments she was healed, but no longer pregnant. "Grab the chart" Chris did so and they orbed away. Henry would definitely have to help tie loose ends.

When they orbed into the manor, the whole team was still there still emptying squirt guns.

"Oh good. Chris got…what happened?" said Piper when she saw them.

"Mom?!" cried Wyatt.

"To your room. Upstairs" she said to him. He carried Sam who was still out. Chris followed. He didn't want to be the one to tell them. Leo followed. Chris tried to catch his breath as best he could to tell them what had happened according to the police report.

"They had pictures taken to the station" said Chris, his voice breaking here and there. Wyatt sat on the bed next to Sam. He stared at her, tears washed away over his face. He was mute now. "We need to talk to uncle Henry" he wiped his eyes. Piper choked her cry and took a deep breath before leaving her son's side. She stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around and looked Wyatt straight in the eye.

"We need to contain this. Chris come with us"

"I'm coming too" said Wyatt standing up.

"No, you'll stay put" she said but Wyatt was already at the door with her. She put her hand on his chest. "When that girl wakes up, you need to be here!" she gulped painfully. "Trust me. He'll pay for this" Wyatt stared into his mother's eyes and for the first time saw himself reflected in them. He stepped back.

Henry went to the station and pulled every influence he ever had to get that body delivered without using too many names. The case could be easily closed if he pleaded guilty, which he didn't plan to do. He was about to be persuaded the old fashioned way. Charmed style.

Piper, Chris and Paige orbed into Danny's cell.

"Don't move!" she said firmly.

"What the hell…?"

"You'll wish for it" said Paige.

"You messed with my family. That's something you shouldn't have done" said Piper. At that moment, she set the covers on the bed on fire, Paige orbed several blocks from the cell away and Chris started blowing things around the room like the toilet, pillow and mirror fragment on the wall. Piper froze all the fragments around them for a moment and came closer to him. "Get the picture yet?" then she dropped them altogether with a crash. She was breathing heavily, so was Danny.

"OK, lady. You got my attention" he said fearfully still putting out the covers. "Would you mind telling me who the hell you are?"

"You didn't even bother to look did ya?" said Paige. He noticed her for the first time.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You'll be calling yourself guilty tomorrow morning. Questions?" said Piper.

"On a possible double homicide charge, no thanks…I'll better just hang myself tonight"

"Listen to me, you little shit!" said Piper freezing his body only. "I don't think we understand each other here…we're not letting you kill yourself, we can make your miserable little life as long as we choose to. We could just let this whole room fall on you, you think we pity you? Is that why you think the room's still standing? What if we kill you and then bring you back to do it all over again? We could make you scream…we could do things that make your skin crawl and when you think you can't take it anymore…make you squeal some more" she ended with a whisper in his ear. "You will plea guilty and end the case or he could just…" Chris blew another piece of porcelain from the remnants of the toilet. "Do that inside you…nobody would know…it could take them hours to find out…we could just do it over and over…fix you up and break you down till it well right please us. You think you'll get away with killing our grandson…well think again!"

"Is that all?" he gulped and sat up. "See you in court then?" they orbed out. He picked up a piece of glass from the floor and tried to cut his wrist but Paige orbed it away. She was going to keep an eye on him for the night.

Chris and Piper orbed back. Everyone was sitting on a chair drinking coffee to stay awake somehow they didn't want reality to hit so this could be a bad dream. Phoebe was meditating trying to block it all out. Leo was talking to Cooper. He hugged Piper once they got back. She felt drained. There were cries in the house. No questioning about it. Sam had woken up.

Meanwhile in Wyatt's room:

Sam just cried every time Wyatt tried to hold her. She cried her eyes out sitting wherever she was and when Wyatt tried to explain anything she cried louder and ran from him.

"Sam, please. I'm so sorry. I thought I could…"

"No! No, no, no, no!" she kept saying. "You can't…I…" she started crying again. Soon, she needed her insulin and Wyatt had to orb back and get it. She was sweating cold and shivered. Wyatt was back in ten. It took him a while to find it in the middle of the thrashed place. He gave her the shot, but it took a couple minutes to kick in. "I should have told you about him" said Sam at last saying something. It was just the two of them by then. The entire clan had stayed over at the manor, nothing human or superhuman was getting in here tonight.

"I don't know if it would have made any difference" said Wyatt sadly.

"What if it did?" she cried. "I was so scared that my past could destroy what we had that I accidentally let it"

"This was not your fault" said Wyatt.

"He's done this before…when I was with him…I got pregnant. I was three months along when he lost it. I had a miscarriage and got the restraining order from the judge. I thought I had more time…I…" Wyatt held her closer. He couldn't believe this person could do this not once but twice to a woman he claimed to be in love with. He had to pay for what he did. Jail was just not good enough. "How could I not see it coming?"

"Because unlike my aunt, you cannot see the future" he tried a painful smile at her. "We'll be ok, if we stay together, no matter what. Promise?"

"I promise" said Sam and he kissed her. They stared at the wall holding each other close. They both thought about their unborn child and what they needed to do the next day.


	5. Aftermath

On next day, they had a brief funeral service just family. Wyatt and Sam hadn't spoken a word to anyone. They had simply nodded and tried smiling as best their pain allowed them to. They went back to their homes and Sam took her keys.

"I gotta go to the store. Check things out"

"You don't have to do that now!" said Wyatt rubbing her arms.

"I need to do something. I can't just sit around and think. I'll go crazy!" she started panicking. Wyatt hugged her.

"OK. Ok. Want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine"

"I don't want you back there on your own" said Wyatt nervously.

"I gotta go back sooner or later" she stared. "This is how I deal with things. I don't wait"

"But he is right, you shouldn't be there on your own for now. I'll come with you and maybe I can help you fix some of your store" said Leo. Sam agreed and took Wyatt's keys.

"Come now, Wyatt. You gotta give her a little space. I know you're both hurting but you have to understand this is always harder on her" Piper patted her son on the back.

"I know you're right…I just…"

"I know. Why don't you sleep or take some tea or something? You need to rest as well"

"I'll take you on the nap, mom" he kissed her on the cheek and walked upstairs. As soon as he was in his room, he went to Danny's cell.

"Not you people again!" he said. "Look, I pleaded guilty. Still I got a kick ass lawyer who got me out in a few years, not gonna kill me because I got a good defense, ok?" Wyatt grabbed him from the front of his shirt and picked him up in the air. "No. I just don't see why you get to stay alive" before Danny could say anything else, Wyatt electrocuted him. He covered him so they would take longer finding him and orbed back home into his bed ready to take a relaxing nap.

Once in the store, it took Sam a couple seconds to give that first step and take the yellow police ribbon from the door. She gulped and opened the half-hanging door. The alarm system had been installed as requested. Leo pushed the debris out of the way and opened fast enough for Sam to reach the panel they had installed and entered the code to stop the alarm from going off. She took a deep breath and closed the pane.

"All set" she smiled at Leo. The place was untidy from being unattended but otherwise the only mess came from her attack.

"Are you really up to this?" asked Leo. "We could just go back"

"No, I can do this. I'm fine" she said taking a second deep breath. "I should check upstairs"

"Want me to go with you?"

"I think I got this" she said thankfully, gripping tight Leo's arm as she went upstairs. "Why don't you get started on the door? It would be nice to have everything shut again before we leave"

"Sure" said Leo going to get his tools still throwing a concerned stare at her before she took the first couple stairs upstairs towards her apartment. She had trouble swallowing her own spit as she went but she didn't stop. She reached the top and opened the door which had stains on the bottom of the front door. It was her own blood and she knew that well cause she remembered landing close to the door when she blacked out. She kept having flashes of that night. She couldn't block them out. They suddenly stopped on their own though, once she was in the threshold. She could see her things thrown everywhere and police marks on the floor where she undoubtedly lied unconscious after Danny was done with her again. She had no escaping clause this time. He was here: in prison, but here nonetheless. She would have to run again, but would she? She had let everyone down, so maybe she should. She pondered over this. She walked and sat next to the window. Her throat aching as she breathed. She never thought she would have to do this ever again. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She opened her eyes and saw something that caught her attention. She saw a red scorched mark between all the overthrown books and shattered dishes. She shuffled some stuff around and followed them; there were like scratch lines all over and just beneath the sofa she found a ball of grey fur. She didn't have a cat or anything like that, maybe a police dog entered the apartment. She went downstairs at the sound of voices. She bagged away the fur and welcomed what seemed to be customers, recurrent customers worried she had been dead. She explained in a nutshell what had happened leaving the important details out and welcomed them back in a few days' time. They were more than happy to spread the word that she was alive and kicking and that the store was still in business. Leo was happy to see Sam happy, but honestly, her mind was still on the marks on the carpet.

They got back home around seven. Leo successfully fixed the door and would help in the next few days with the counter and some walls that needed plaster. Some of the shelves needed some re-hammering as well.

They all sat at the dinner table and ate quietly. Leo talked about the store and Sam nodded in agreement, but she showed no emotion whatsoever. They all left for bed early. Wyatt and Sam lied in bed in silence. She was reading a book and he was staring at the ceiling. They had no idea what to say to each other. After a quick "Goodnight" lights were out and each spent the night half-awake staring on their side of the bed, back against each other. As days went by, they became weeks and then months, till a year was completed.

Everyone was doing alright except for the blissfully normal problems of everyday life. Chris and Wyatt, assisted by their cousins, searched for demons, but there was none around. They had suddenly gone underground. To Wyatt and the rest it was more of a warning than a relief. To the Charmed ones it was a bliss to give the kids a break to grieve and they kept telling them to enjoy these moments cause sometimes this was all they had.

Chris had finished dating his fiftieth girlfriend and was already looking for the next one. Wyatt and Sam were not doing very well even though they thought things were fine. Brightest Blessings was running as good as ever. Clientele was steady and had some covens buying for them, so business was good. Wyatt and her came and go from the manor to their apartment. They acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Phoebe, I need to talk to you" Cooper told her one day as she wrote her column for next week.

"What about? Can it wait?" she said without turning her head around.

"Not really" said Cooper pulling her arm softly away from the keyboard. Phoebe saw his face and saw the urgency. She let go of the Laptop and followed him to the bedroom. "Bianca. Lightly on that book!"

"Sorry, mom"

"What is it?" said Phoebe once Cooper closed the door behind them.

"Valentine's coming"

"Hun, I know it's a big deal for you but…we can celebrate before or after, it's not a problem really"

"No, honey. Wyatt and Sam are not on the lovers list"

"What?"

"It means they haven't slept together in a long time so they're technically not considered lovers"

"That's a lot more than I wanted to know about my nephew" she said disgusted.

"They need to work on their passion. Their love is still there but is like a flame…waiting for the remaining of the candle to give in"

"What do you mean?"

"It means that…if they let their flame die. They'll end up hiding their love from each other and be miserable. Cupids can't fix that"

"Can't you do something?"

"That's the thing. I found out, but I don't know if I'll be allowed to intervene myself. They'll probably send another cupid since I'm next of kin"

"But how do we know if they'll be able to help?" said Phoebe now worried.

"There's where I needed your help. If you guys meddle there'll be no tracing me, but as soon as I use my ring…"

"You'll get busted" Cooper nodded with a smile. "I'll try to explain in lesser detail to my sisters"

Once she did…

"How do we know it's not better this way?" said Piper. "How do we know they went through all this because they're just not meant to be?"

"You don't believe that do you?" asked Paige surprised.

"Piper? After all you went through to end up with Leo, you're seriously asking me that?" said a shocked Phoebe.'

"Exactly. I'm not sure I want to meddle and help my son go through all me and his father did. Maybe he's not meant to suffer that much"

"Honey, I know you're trying to protect him but he loves her and so does she. We've all seen that" said Paige again surprised.

"Piper…I've seen what they can do together. You wouldn't believe it. Their love is so powerful"

"What if that's bad? We've seen it go wrong Phoebe!" she stared at her sister remembering Cole.

"It didn't work for me, you're right! Doesn't have to be like that for them though" uncomfortable silence befell the room. "Look. We all know in this family how it is to love and loose the one you love; now this time we can help Wyatt avoid that sour mouthful. If you won't help, I'm gonna at least try" she went upstairs to the book of shadows. Paige followed while Piper stood there in silence.

"Why is she acting like this?" asked Paige crossing her arms.

"She's scared, that's all. She's protecting her young or so she believes. I'm just doing what I believe to be right" she said scribbling parts of one or other spell. "Here. How's this? I wrote a spell that could enhance how they feel inside and make it their outer feeling for a day. Should that be enough for them to work it out?"

"Better be" they held hands and chant: "With smell of roses will end thee, after the sounds of next morning bee, may the sounds of their inner hearts, may be heard by the outer ears."

"Did it work?" asked Paige.

"How should I know let's go find them!" they hurried out of the attic. Leo arrived at the table with a single flower for Piper.

"We're leaving now. Kids stayed in the apartment?" Phoebe asked meaning to sound innocent.

"Yes, I believe they did. Phoebe" said Piper coming closer playing with the rose between her fingers. "Be careful what you say to them. Maybe we should just let things…" she took a whiff of the rose. "moving. He loves her and she should hear it. Because she's probably afraid to say it herself after all she believes she failed him. Anyway, good luck" Both other sisters, left, weirded out as ever.

"Side-effect?" said Paige.

"Not a word. Let's go" They went to the store and when they got there Wyatt and Sam were yelling. You could hear them all the way out. "Think that was us?" asked Phoebe concerned.

"Never heard them like that before" said Paige.

"OK. Orb" said Phoebe grabbing Paige's arm. They did and appeared between them who were each on either side of the room. "Morning, kids. What's up?"

"This isn't the best time, Aunt Phoebe" they were both breathing hard.

"Should I leave?" said Sam.

"You don't have to do that! And you know it! Why are you being such a martyr?"

"I'm not being a martyr, I just don't feel I'm up for this game anymore Wyatt. I feel like I'm in your way!"

"You're not in my way! I love you!" Phoebe was pleased to hear, but it didn't have the reaction she expected.

"I love you too! But that doesn't matter anymore Wyatt, can't you see? I just don't fit here."

"It won't help that you run out on this"

"I don't mean that!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean to leave" there was silence. "Got a good deal on the store a week ago" Wyatt came too close to her Phoebe meant to stop him, but Paige caught her. Wyatt grabbed her arms gently.

"I lost something as well…maybe…more than I thought I had"

"Maybe we both did" Sam answered. Wyatt let go and left walking away. Phoebe let a tear drop down her cheek and hugged Sam in silence.

"Don't do anything after you've spoken to Wyatt tomorrow, OK? Promise?" said Paige and Sam nodded more out of instinct than anything else. Her chest, her throat, her heart ached. Phoebe felt it too. Paige orbed her home.

Sam broke her promise, took her usual lucky bag and left the store heading to the bus station. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, so she just waited in the empty lot at two in the morning for a bus to arrive.

'Thought you might need this" said Piper echoing all through the courtyard. "Sorry if I scared you"

"You didn't" Sam said without flinching. She turned sideways to see Piper stretching out her arm to hand her a red velvet case. Sam took it.

"Haven't opened it. Just so you know. I don't know what it is, but I found it in Wyatt's pants after he drank himself asleep…a bottle of vodka can do that to you"

"Is he OK? He doesn't drink"

"He'll sleep it off. Anyway, I thought you should know what it was before you left wherever it is you're going" said Piper who sat next to her staring at the horizon.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked as she played with the box turning it over and over.

"Bits the hell out of me, but I do know he's been carrying that for weeks or so Chris says" Sam took a deep breath and opened the red case. It was her Jasper.

"He mended it. Danny cracked it, but Wyatt mended it" she put it back and closed it.

"Must mean a lot to you" she asked for the case back putting her hand out.

"It did" she smiled and gave it back.

"What about my son? Still care for him?" asked Piper making eye contact for the first time since she'd arrived.

"Like you wouldn't believe"

"Then why leave? I'm not here to stop you, but give me a reason why am I going to see my son suffer for the woman he loves so much?"

"It's not a love issue Piper"

"Then to hell with it. Whatever it is. Is it magic? Wyatt will find the way, how do I know? Because he's like his father, he would give it all up, to be with you…and if that could fix what happened to you, he would do it within a second, but it won't. Don't be afraid! If this is your path we'll go hand in hand as a family. You feel like you failed him, as much as he feels like he failed you for not being there with you. Don't you see? Give yourselves a chance. Don't let yourselves be blinded by fear." Piper finished her talk and stood up. She took a few steps away and then turned. "Good luck" she said before walking all the way to her car.

Piper started her car and was driving out of the lot when she heard a rock hit her car. Sam came running after. She paused at her door. Piper smiled at her and opened the window. "Can I get a ride home?"

"Hop in" she said smiling. Once she was back in the car she took Piper's hand and squeezed it hopefully. They drove back for a couple hours and when they arrived at the manor everyone was up and looking for them.


	6. Answers

"Sorry, I forgot my phone" said Piper as she opened the front door. "I was actually talking to Leo. What are you two doing up? Chris, Leo, back to bed! Way too early! Wyatt, you're up" she patted him on the back as she pushed the other two upstairs.

"So…" said Wyatt. "You wanna sit?"

"Sure" said Sam coming into the living room. She was still carrying her bag.

"You were…"

"At the bus station"

"Do you really want to leave?"

"Yes…because I love you so much I don't want to be an obstacle in your life"

"I love my life with you in it"

"When there's no demons, it's great. What about when they come back?"

"We'll fight them off. You and me" he came closer and kneeled in front of her.

"It'll be just you"

"No, you've survived all your life without magic. Magic won't stop you either. It's just another obstacle; please don't let it stop us from being together. Just…tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll let you go"

"What if I do…with all my heart?" she said. He kissed her for the first time in months. They had kissed but not like this, not after the burial. They held hands and went upstairs to sleep. Coop had left a batch of roses in their room for them to smell fresh as soon as the sun came up.

Wyatt and Sam were still asleep as everybody else got up to start breakfast in the kitchen, but it wasn't the sounds from the kitchen that startled Sam's sleep, but something from the hall. Creaking of doors, footsteps, Sam got out of bed, thought for a second and searched for Wyatt's pants and her Jasper. Sure enough, the case was back in his pants. She put it on and went outside trying not to wake Wyatt. She headed for the bathroom down the hall and then she saw him: A hair-tangled demon. He threw an invisible whip at her that left a scorched mark next to where she landed after jumping sideways to avoid it. She turned and saw the same red mark she had seen at her apartment. Without so much as a second thought she ran towards the demon and tackled him down. The demon surprised pulled out an athame and they rolled until they found their way down the stairs and fell some of the way. The racket of course woke Wyatt and called everybody's attention.

"Oh my God!" Piper froze them. Sam landed on the athame, unfrozen by the power of the Jasper.

"Piper!"

"Sorry" she unfroze them. Sam took the athame from her thigh and put it to his throat. Wyatt was on top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" the demon smiled and tried to shimmer away, but the Jasper wouldn't let him go and he got shocked as Sam grabbed him by the coat. "I'm not asking nicely again…who are you? Why were you in my apartment?"

"We got there first, but we won't be the last!" he laughed.

"Have it your way then" Sam took the knife away and gave a hand to the demon who got up and took it hesitantly. "Tell them I sent ya" she whispered before she stabbed him with his own athame. She sat on the nearest step.

"I've got it" said Wyatt coming to Sam's side. "He got you, huh?"

"Actually, that was my fault" said Piper coming up the stairs. "I didn't know you were wearing the necklace. I thought…"

"It's alright…got it from him, right?" she said thankfully. "Don't worry about it!" she said as Wyatt healed her leg.

"How did you know that would protect you?"

"I didn't really. I figured it had the shield back at the most…other than that I was as shocked as he was" she chuckled. "Sorry I took it though"

"Well, you're not supposed to even know about it yet…"

"Guilty" said Chris.

"as charged" said Piper.

"but I guess I'm glad that you did"

"Congratulations, Sam. You've killed your first demon"

"See? told you" said Wyatt giving her a kiss.

"Alright lovebirds, are you coming for breakfast?"

"Absolutely" said Sam. Wyatt and her held hands all throughout breakfast.

P3 would have its annual Valentine's dance. Wyatt and Sam were much brighter towards each other, even though Coop still worried about them. Phoebe told him he needed to give them space to work it out.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" said Sam after dinner one night. They were making heart patterns for P3's decorations. "All of you"

"What's up?" said Chris. Trying to unglue some glitter hearts from his fingers.

"Give me" Sam went to him and took some tape to help his sticky fingers. "Listen"

"The demon I killed…here…well, his kind anyway, had been in my apartment after Danny attacked me" Wyatt put down the scissors went he heard than name. He reached for the glue to cover his discomfort. "I found scorched marks on the carpet when Leo and I went to fix the store"

"Why hadn't you mentioned this before?" said Piper throwing stares at her son.

"I didn't think it was relevant since it had been after it all happened" she gulped. "Done" she finished with Chris' hand and sat with Wyatt.

"Is it possible they had something to do with what happened?" said Leo. "Maybe you should pay Danny another visit in jail"

"I don't think it's necessary" said Wyatt clearing his throat. "If he was manipulated he would have given any sign of knowing magic when mom scared him and he didn't"

"He seemed awfully confident" said Piper.

"He was a jerk. Always was and had nothing to do with magic" said Sam waving her hands. They trembled a bit as she finished talking. Wyatt rubbed her hands steady. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "If you want I can ask him. I could always tell if he was lying. We don't need magic involved"

"Are you sure you're up to this?" said Piper.

"Why are we even discussing it? We're not doing this!" said Wyatt. "He can't hurt you anymore. Can't we just let that go and focus on the demons?"

"Wyatt's right. Why can't we just conjure up one and ask him a few questions?" said Chris. "We've done it before"

"Because not everything has to be solved by conjuring up demons boys" said Piper.

"We're not going through all of it again. Please, just don't!" Wyatt said and stood up taking Sam's hand. He took her upstairs. Once in their room, Sam tried to calm Wyatt down.

"Wyatt. It was just an option. We can try and figure things out in another way. Don't be upset" she said

"I just don't want to put you in that position again, alright?" he said pacing up and down.

"Here" she said pulling something out of one of her drawers. It was the ball of gray fur. "I'll go for the conjuring the demon here if…" she withdrew the fur at Wyatt's reach. "I'm present. I have some questions as well. Don't leave me out of this" Wyatt took the fur.

"Never" he smiled. She smiled back and it was a done deal.

Chris, Wyatt and Sam waited till Piper was out of the house, which was hardly ever, so they had to plan it carefully. Once out, things were in motion. Wyatt conjured the demon. It was considerably bigger than the other one and it had spikes, big black ones and of course a long mane of gray hair. It shot a spike to Chris, another to Wyatt and another to Sam. The three of them fell to the floor unable to avoid or alter the spike's direction. There was no orbing in or out of the room. They'd made sure they wouldn't get caught, but then again they couldn't get out. They covered with old furniture and trunks from the still falling spikes.

"How could those hit you?" Sam said scared. "They went straight through the Shields"

"They must work as Dark Lighter Arrows, how? I have no idea" said Chris breathing hard. Wyatt came closer to her without a word and gasping for breath. He had an old shirt in his hand.

"Hold her still, Chris" he said holding the shoulder injured. "Ready baby?" Sam nodded. Chris held her other shoulder and she gripped his arm. Wyatt pulled the spike out and with a yelp of pain she started bleeding. Wyatt tried healing her but couldn't. "I can't"

"Stop trying. You'll make yourself weaker" Sam said lying him down. She took another shirt from a pile and took his and Chris out. Chris was near his ribs and Wyatt's near his heart. Wyatt was getting paler a lot faster than Chris. Sam was losing blood fast. According to their plan, Piper and Leo wouldn't be home anytime soon. "Just rest you two. Wyatt, can you stay awake for me"

"Sure thing, baby" he said closing his eyes.

"Wyatt? Wyatt! Please honey stay up!" she said desperate. "Chris? Wake up!" Chris opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why's he worse?"

"The venom's got to his heart faster I guess" said Chris shaking his brother. "We gotta get him out of here"

"You can barely move…I'll make a run for it"

"It'll kill you"

"Then I'll stay and we all die. How does that sound?" Both sat there frustrated.

"There's gotta be a way to take at least one of the crystals from their position"

"Even then, we can't call Paige in here. She'll get killed. I still have to get out"

"We'll cross that bridge" said Chris. He made things move here and there and whenever there was a shot Sam ran behind something and grabbed a crystal to hide. She removed three which was a success. Now, they needed to get out. Sam went to check on Wyatt. "Is he sleeping?" Sam started to cry.

"He's not breathing" she started to do CPR on him. "Come on. You can't do this to me!" she gave him mouth to mouth. "Can you do CPR on his heart? I don't think I'm strong enough" Chris nodded. "Good" Sam stood up and yelled a big hey to get shot at then ran for it to the door. She gave a big jump and hit the wall where she got three more spikes on the back before she fell on the stairs. She went down the stairs away from the shooting zone before calling on Paige. "Pa-aa-ige" she did with her last breaths. Paige orbed in with her sisters. Apparently, lunch had been with them.

"Oh my…"

"Don't!" said Sam as Paige had reached for her back. "Demon upstairs. Wyatt, Chris, trouble"

"Paige, orb back and get the boys. Then orb right in"

"No. Dark…" Sam couldn't speak anymore.

"Dark Lighters? These are from a Dark Lighter?" asked Piper. Sam nodded. Piper ran upstairs. Paige orbed away and then back to follow her sisters up the stairs. Leo took the spikes off her back and Paige came back in a few minutes. Cooper held her tight. When Paige came down she went straight to help her. Sam didn't waste a second. She ran upstairs to look for the boys. Chris was standing by his father and Piper was crying near Wyatt who was still on the floor. Wyatt was hugging her trying to comfort her. He was alive. Piper saw her and let go of her son. Wyatt got up and hugged Sam pressing his head to hers.


	7. Decisions

That night, they were all celebrating Valentine's at P3. Sam had collected another couple favors and had gotten a band who would play any romantic song as requested.

"Thanks for the dance" said Sam after dancing with Chris.

"Ma'Lady, after all, you saveth my butt" bowed Chris to everyone's laugh.

"Thy're welcome" said Sam as Wyatt gave her a drink and a kiss.

"Care to dance with me?" said Wyatt whispering in her ear.

"I'd love to" she said putting her forehead to his.

That night, as they danced, they felt in love all over again. She looked into his eyes and saw that light she had seen the first time he'd stolen that first kiss. He caressed her cheek and felt her skin soft as if he had just made that first contact. She signed as the song continued smiling at him. He stared at her lost in her eyes. Everything seemed to be floating away from them, the music, the dance floor. Soon it was just the two of them alone in bed surrounded by nothing than naked silence.

He laid next to her softly passing his fingers barely touching her just making out her figure till he reached the top of her head. He wondered at her beauty and she trembled at his admiration. She kept caressing his lips afraid even now she would never taste them again. As gently as they had started, he climbed on top of her and kissed. It was sweet nectar for two waiting lovers. Two hungry hearts who ached lonely in the dark. His touch healed her every bone and made him feel strong again. Pain vanished from whence it had settled all this time. They felt healed when together this way. Wyatt moved ever so slowly as she looked at him deep into his eyes wanting to get lost in them.

"I love you" he said staring at her lips before laying his weight inside her making her tremble beneath him. "Stay with me" he whispered. He continued his nonstop motion repeating his last words in a steady whisper to her ear until reaching climax. She held onto him ever so tightly in response. They slept wrapped in each other as they once had till morning rise.

As she got out of bed, Sam felt her eyes itching. She went to the bathroom and rubbed her eyes clean but they were still a bit itchy so she kept rubbing a bit when she climbed down to the kitchen. Chris was there eating cereal.

"Morning" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Morning" he smiled back. "You didn't go back to the club last night. What were you guys doing?"

"None of your business I presume" she answered still rubbing her eyes. "Pass me a bowl" Chris did and Sam poured some milk, but spilled. "Damn"

"It's OK. I' got it" said Chris wiping the spill. "Feeling alright?"

"I guess. My eyes are…itchy. Maybe the smoke from last night"

"Maybe all that love in the air"

"Knock it off!" laughed Sam. She poured some cereal missing the bowl and had to pick some up from the table. "I guess I need to rest my eyes a little more"

"Wyatt keeping you up?"

"Shut up!" she said to Chris who sat next to her. The rest of them came for breakfast except Wyatt. "I'll get him" Sam said as everything was ready and Chris got scolded for starting the day with fruity-O's.

"Knock-knock" said Phoebe and Paige opening the door.

"Hey guys!" waved Sam. "Just in time for breakfast"

"Great" said Paige running to the kitchen, while Phoebe fixed her hair in front of the mirror for a second; Sam went over to her to welcome her, but the moment she touched her she felt a shock of electricity between them. "What was…?" The rest of Phoebe's question was drowned by a premonition. Wyatt and Sam cried over an empty crib. Sam was rubbing her eyes like mad now. "Not again" she whispered to herself. "Are you alright?" Sam wouldn't stop, her eyes red now.

"I'll live. My eyes are real itchy. I'll just go wash them. Could you call Chris when you get to the kitchen?" she smiled, walking to what she remembered were the stairs, but all she could see was a big blur all of a sudden. Chris came with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"What's up?" Sam grabbed his sleeve.

"Getting worse. Take me to Wyatt, please" Chris was about to ask some more but her eyes were turning slowly white. Chris helped her up the stairs.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Just give me a minute" said Sam closing the door behind her. She felt her way onto the bed and sat but Wyatt was not there. He entered a second later followed by Chris.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Don't think so! They're starting to burn now…" she cried in pain. Wyatt tried healing her, but it didn't work.

"What happened, Chris?!" demanded Wyatt.

"She came down to the kitchen and was having some trouble with her sight but she wasn't like this!" said Chris worried. Wyatt held her tight and she searched for his hand to hold. She sobbed trying to keep quiet.

"It's stopping…the pain" said Sam between sobs.

"Can you see anything?" said Wyatt staring at her whitened eyes.

"No" she held on to him.

They told the rest and tried everything they could think of, but none of it worked. Phoebe thought it would be wise to tell them what she saw some other time. Leo thought it would be wise to consult the Elders on this one. The sisters called for them, but didn't work till Wyatt tried.

"I hope you know, I'm going on a limb here to sort out your confusion" said the Elder upon arrival.

"You know what's going on with her" said Wyatt.

"We do. However we cannot reverse our decision""

"What decision?" said Piper.

"You must understand. The greater good requires sacrifices"

"Skip that part of the speech. We know it by heart by now" said Piper

"A great threat is growing within the depths of the underground. We need to prepare for what's coming"

"By doing what exactly?" intervened Phoebe this time.

"We must bring the Charmed Ones power to the fullest. This family's ultimate power reunited will be our best chance"

"How do you mean to do that?" asked Paige hesitantly.

"Prue?" asked Leo.

"What about her?" said Piper.

"It's done, Leo"

"But you have no idea if she can survive it. She wasn't born to receive that kind of power"

"I'm really sorry. It was just a risk we had to take. The mortal might be expendable"

"I'm sorry, but the only mortal here is me" said Sam. "What about me?"

"Yeah, what about her? What have you decided to do to her?" demanded Wyatt. Chris held him back. The Elder stared at Leo for a second. Leo explained.

"They've recycled Prue's soul to restore her powers into the family"

"What?!" was heard here and all around.

"How would they even do that?" asked Chris.

"She's pregnant" said Phoebe thinking of her premonition. Sam sat on one of the steps unable to speak.

"So, you saw an opportunity and just threw the dice on my family's tree huh?" said Wyatt looking at everyone's stunned faces. "I think you need to leave now"

"I beg your pardon"

"I think you need to consider that if something happens to Sam, I'm not helping you at all"

"Wyatt!" said Leo.

"No, dad. This stops now. How dare you play with our family's lives and souls for that matter like that? We don't even get to rest after dead? No, that's unthinkable. Leave or I'll make you leave"

"Good luck to you all" The Elder said before orbing away. Nobody said another word. Wyatt took Sam upstairs.

Sam's eyes healed in a few days to everybody's peace of mind. Wyatt kept a close look on her so did everybody else. She kept her distance after what they had been told about the baby she was supposedly carrying.

"I've got an idea" said Wyatt one morning. "Why don't we spend the night at the apartment?"

"It's been a while" said Sam hugging him closer under the covers. "Sounds good"

"I just have to take Chris to get a haircut. I promised"

"It'll be good for you to get out of the house" she said kissing his chest.

"I guess" said Wyatt turning on top of her. "I just think of things I could have more fun doing" he smiled and kissed her. She chuckled as he did.

"You are trouble mister…but you really should get out of the house once in a while" he sighed and smiled at her kissing the tip of her nose.

While Chris was getting his hair cut, Wyatt was turning and blowing air a little too hard on the empty chair next to him.

"Would you knock it off already! Making me feel I'm getting my head chopped off any second"

"Sorry, man, just…thinking" he answered rubbing his face then starting to click on his knuckles making the hairdresser shiver and walk away apologizing.

"I'm getting half a haircut here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm OK"

"You're clearly not" said Chris grabbing his wet hair. "Come on, you know you can tell me" Wyatt pulled a necklace off, it had been hidden by the neck of his polo shirt. "I didn't know you wore necklaces" Chris tried to make fun of him taking the silver chain surprised at what it had hanging.

"I don't"

"How long have you had this?" asked Chris looking at the engagement ring Wyatt had been carrying for God only knows how long around his neck.

"About a month…"

"Oh, not long. Why haven't you…" interrupted Chris.

"Since we slept together for the first time" finished Wyatt interrupting Chris.

"You're joking?!" said Chris. The hairdresser came back. "You know what…that lady over there seems in a hurry, I don't mind waiting" she left with a smile. "Why haven't you asked her?" he said going back to his brother.

"At first, I was afraid she might say no. Then, so much happened…."

"And now?"

"I'm back to being afraid"

"Why Wyatt? You love each other"

"Yeah, and again, she's in danger because I kissed her"

"What?"

"Long story"

"I don't know what you mean, but I do know there's no way she'll say no"

"After everything we've gone through…I just don't know…"

"What about it…? She still chose to stick around. I don't think you're giving her enough credit" they kept silence. "What are you still doing here? I can find my way home. It's not like I have to catch the bus. Go, ask her!"

"I'll ask her tonight. We're spending the night at the apartment" Wyatt smiled. So did Chris.


	8. New beginnings

Sam decided to get up and try roaming around the house for a change. She had been cooped up in their bedroom for a while. Piper was fixing lunch in the kitchen when she arrived.

"Can I help?" Piper turned around surprised.

"Glad to see you out of the bedroom"

"It's good to be out. I was starting to grow roots. Wyatt and I were planning to go to the store tonight even"

"It'll be nice, changing scenario can help you unwind a little bit, cookie?"

"Yes, please" she saw the plate of cookies and reached for one immediately. "Yumm"

"Better not wind me up or I'll be baking like crazy for you"

"Not a problem" said Sam crumbling down the cookie. "Can I have a few of these, I'm going to read my book now I can continue it"

"I think you left it in the solarium" said Leo who had just entered the kitchen. Piper gave her a plate of cookies. She smiled and left gratefully. After a couple hours, while Leo and Piper busied themselves with the paper, they heard a crash and ran towards the sound.

"What was that?!" said Piper alarmed. "Demon?"

"I dropped the plate" said Sam. "Sorry, I just…dropped my book and then…" she made a hand gesture and the shattered plate moved across the floor. "I was so sure I could hide that"

"Prue had…"

"I know"

"Since when…"

"Just now…when I tried to turn my pages and grab a cookie at the same time" Piper just walked back into the kitchen. Leo came and helped with the shattered plate. "This is why I didn't want to…"

"I know. I'll get it, just…try not to move your hands too much or you could throw us around as well" Leo smiled. The smiled seemed painful as well. Sam shook her head in disbelief. She continued to read her book and now the pages turned on their own. Apparently, she was projecting out her eyes and hands simultaneously.

After a while, Sam decided to go upstairs and play on her violin for a while. Later that evening, Wyatt came home and Sam let him in on the news.

"That's supportive" he said at Piper's reaction. She hadn't talked to Sam all day.

"You have to understand what all this means to them. It's bringing it all back, but her sister. It hurts them Wyatt" Sam explained to him and hugged him tight. "Let's just give each other some space, OK" she said grabbing a bag she had prepared to go to the apartment.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course" said Sam smiling. "Why you ask" Wyatt came closer to her and pulled her in front of the mirror. She had a bruise at the back of her neck. "Oh, must have hit myself when I was picking up the broken plate" Wyatt kissed her bruise and they went downstairs all ready to go.

At the apartment, Wyatt threw the bag on the bed and picked Sam up with a nice welcoming kiss.

"Behave! Michelle is still downstairs!" she giggled.

"I just can't believe we'll be on our own" he sighed taking her by the waist. He made the stereo play some romantic music. They slow danced for a moment before Michelle came and interrupted with her knock. "All yours" said Wyatt letting go of Sam. She giggled as she saw Michelle by the door. "Go. Finish up down there and I'll start on dinner" they both waved goodbye. Wyatt got cooking, Sam's favorite. Everything had to be just perfect by tonight.

That night after dinner, Wyatt continued the slow dance they had started that evening.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam as they glided through the room.

"Why you ask?"

"You seem…a little anxious"

"Nah…I'm just distracted looking at you" he said kissing her gently. She smiled. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the couch where he laid her gently and knelt beside her. "Marry me" he said smiling. Sam's smile faded slowly.

"We should huh?"

"What does that mean?" said Wyatt not understanding her answer. This was not the answer he had expected at all.

"I guess with all these premonitions and signs we are bound to do it eventually" she laughed. She caressed his cheek.

"Is that bad?" he kissed her hand.

"No, not at all. It's just…not the way I imagined we would decide to get married that's all. What's wrong?" Wyatt had his eyes to the ceiling.

"Chris is calling" she gave him her hand and they orbed to the manor. They were under attack. There was wind all over the house and everyone was being blown away in a twister inside the house. "Hide" he said to Sam. She hid behind the entrance wall. Wyatt tried to fight the demons causing the wind but it didn't stop. Sam watched how everyone swirled around and decided to try and help. At first she kept throwing things away from the wind current smashing into the walls outside. Then she got a hold of Chris raising a hand in the air. She tried to stabilize Chris but all she managed was to slam him against the nearest wall steady; then she managed to put Piper and Leo next to him, they helped each other catching each other's hand; when Wyatt beat the demons Sam put them as low as she could handle and then dropped them.

"Thanks. I was ready to throw up" said Chris with a hand on his stomach.

"Good job, honey" said Wyatt. "Are you guys OK?" Piper nodded.

"Thanks for arriving on time" said Leo.

"You're welcome" said Wyatt staring at his mother who was trying to avoid eye contact. They orbed back to the apartment. "Sam?" said Wyatt as she almost dropped from his arms.

"I'm OK. Just got dizzy" Wyatt took her to the couch.

"Here" he gave her a glass of water. He checked her temperature, sugar level and every little thing he could think of. He sat next to her.

"I would love to marry you. I'm just scared it's not what everybody expects…what?" Wyatt was pressing his finger on her lips.

"Was that a yes?" he smiled. She laughed as he came closer to her.

"Yes" she whispered. Wyatt took the ring off his neck and placed it on her finger. She played with it and smiled at him. "It's official. You're mine"

"I've been yours from the start" said Wyatt. He kissed her in search of dessert.

They were on the couch for a while before switching to the bed where they celebrated their engagement properly. When the morning came, Wyatt awoke early eager to tell the world the good news. He rolled on his side to wake Sam and saw her back bathed by daylight. She was covered by bruises like the one on her neck. "Sam? Wake up honey!" she awoke.

"Morning, Wyatt. Is something wrong?" she asked as she kissed him and saw his face stern.

"Your back is covered in bruises" she took a deep breath. "Did you know about this?"

"No. Not for sure"

"How do you mean?"

"I felt the first sting when I moved the plate and the book. The one on my neck? The other ones must have been from last night's attack. Apparently, the more I use the power the more damage I get. It's nothing to worry…"

"How can you say that? Look what this is doing to you!" said Wyatt getting out of bed to pace the room.

"Wyatt we can't be like that every time. I won't use any powers unless I need to. We have to roll with the punches"

"Not if you're getting them all!""

"What was I supposed to do? Nothing?"

"No…I…" he sat next to her. "I just…don't want anything to happen to…either…of you" he said.

"It won't" Sam said hugging him. "But don't ask me to just look at you all get in harm's way and watch by cause I can't do that" Wyatt put his head against hers and sighed.

As days went by, Paige went on a wedding frenzy and kept bringing bridal magazines to the shop.

"I believe this would go lovely with your freckles"

"Clean white? Honestly?"

"Why not? You don't like it?"

"Honestly…no. I was thinking more of a mix of purple with white"

"What is it with you and purple?" said Paige perusing through the magazine. Sam laughed. Piper came in with Phoebe. Store was empty so they took a sit next to Paige after saying Hello to one another. Piper talked to Sam only when it was absolutely necessary which had Wyatt a bit on edge and had them sleeping indefinitely at the apartment; having her over was a bit odd. She was carrying a brown bag with a box clearly too large for it.

"I've got you a sort of gift…it's more of a loan…I would like it to stay in the family…so, if you could use it, it would be a good thing" she smiled. Sam opened the box to see Piper's wedding dress. "I think if we make some changes…you'll look beautiful in it" she said putting it on her.

"Thank you" said Sam. "I'd be honored"

"Of course, you two would have to come around a lot more to fix it"

"Would do" smiled Sam.

Piper worked hard making the necessary alterations the dress needed to fit Samantha, but it was worth it. Everybody was happily planning the big day even though they handn't set a date just yet. As always, it would be family only to avoid magical intromissions. Phoebe just hadn't found a way to tell them about her premonition. She just couldn't bring herself to be the one to break their happiness.

One morning, waking up at the manor, Wyatt's room shone bright as daylight. Sam, blinded, tried to follow the source. It came from a small white rock fountain on the dresser. The card under it read: You have our blessing. E. Sam put a scarf on it to put some of the light out.

"Look at this honey" she said climbing on top of the bed to show Wyatt. "You think it was the Elders?"

"It is their kind of gift or so my mom tells me" he said half asleep giving her a hug good morning. She laid her head on his chest and read the card out loud again. "At least we know the date" Sam turned her head upwards smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"What do you say? Wanna get married today?" Sam climbed on top of him excited.

"Really?!" he nodded smiling. "Let's tell everybody. If they agree, I'm all for it!" Wyatt tickled her onto the bed and they kissed while laughing at their mischief. They both thought the idea of getting married on the spot was daring and at the same time inviting. Fools rushed in indeed.

Piper had made alterations on her wedding dress to fit Sam, since she was slightly taller and chubbier by now as well. It had details in purple as she had requested and she would give it back after the wedding paraphernalia as Piper had requested, so they were all ready to go. They had gotten some gorgeous pastel purple rope to decorate down the aisle up to where Grandma Patty and Great Grandma would stand to perform the ceremony.

They called everybody before they told the sisters. Everybody said yes and they were on the go. They ordered the flowers and the food and told Piper to sign for everything.

"What…? Are you serious? But we don't know if they'll send…Mom!" she said as Grandma Patty showed by the stairs discussing with her mother. "Grams!...Hi!"

"See? Problem solved!" said Wyatt kissing his mother's cheek. "I'll go get Sam. She really wants to meet you"

"Where is she? I wanted to help with her make-up"

"I think she's got it covered. She called Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe for the hair" Wyatt ran upstairs.

"Aren't you excited?" said Patty hugging her daughter.

"Yes, mom. One of the many things I'm feeling right now" she frowned, but before she could say anything else the door rang and she went to receive some of the wedding stuff.

"May I come in?" said Wyatt before entering the bedroom. Sam was already wearing the dress and started on her make up. "Wow, tell me I'm in the right room"

"You definitely are" she said taking a deep breath. "So…what do you think?"

"You look…amazing"

"Really? I was worrying this might be too tight and look bad. I mean your grandparents are coming all the way here and one from among the dead so I definitely want to cause a good impression…"she took a deep breath. Wyatt came closer to her and grabbed her sides and her belly which was a bit tighter than the rest of the dress.

"I don't know about you but this right here" he caressed her stomach. "Is the best part" she put her hands on top of his.

"You really think so?"

"Positive"

"Then I couldn't agree with you more" she loosened the ribbons a little more to make it a little more comfortable. Tummy stuck out slightly. Wyatt smile and wouldn't stop caressing her.

"Doesn't Piper believe it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Well, I didn't give her much time for opinion; Grandma Patty and Grams are here, I just thought you might want to meet them beforehand"

"Oh I don't know. What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you" She quickly got out of the dress and got her jeans back on and went down to meet them.

"Oh Wyatt, she's adorable" said Patty giving her a hug. "You'll fit right in" she held her hands. "Mother"

"Welcome to the Halliwell family m'dear. You should be honored"

"Mom!"

"Well, she should, being just a mortal. In this family, they don't seem to last very long" she chuckled.

"Grams!"

"It's quite alright…I am really honored and I love Wyatt which is all that matters to me" cleared up Sam to put spirits back down.

"I think it's better if we finish getting ready for the ceremony" said Patty still eyeing her mother.

´I think it'll be best" said Piper hurrying Sam upstairs. "Uh-uh mister, you keep answering the door and help your Great grandma with the decorations. Leo's out to get the cake and Chris is bottling potions just in case…save it! My turn" she said as Wyatt tried to argue with her. Sam smiled at him as she climbed up the stairs with Piper and Patty.

Piper finished her make up and Patty helped her fluff the hair just a little bit higher.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"I guess…you can call me…mom, now" said Piper with tears in her eyes.

"Look at our family Piper. Three generations standing in front of the mirror. Our legacy carries on"

"And on, mom" Piper held Sam's hand. "Wyatt and Sam are going to have a baby…I'll be joining the grams club pretty soon" she smiled. Patty smiled and hugged them both.

"My blessings to you both" she said to Sam.

Taking several deeps breaths Sam walked downstairs as they played the music when all was ready. She held Piper's hand tight and she was glad to feel she held hers just as well. Patty walked in front of them and took her place next to Grams. Wyatt was smiling as wide as he could.

"Think you can make it last couple feet?" asked Piper to the jittering bride.

"Yeah…thanks" she answered back nervously. Piper kissed her cheek before taking her place next to Leo. Sam took step by step slowly towards all the smiling faces, Wyatt amongst them waiting to spend the rest of his life with her. It only took a second to spoil it all as it always did. Everybody's smile faded and they tried to make a run towards her, at that moment she turned around and saw two demons behind her, by the time she repelled them with the amulet and threw them against the top of the first landing, two more had appeared at her back and caught her. She turned around long enough to catch Wyatt's eye and then shimmered away.

"No!" yelled Wyatt. "No" everybody was in shock.


	9. Bad move

Meanwhile, Sam was being pulled here and there by demons. She heard a rip and turned her head down.

"You ripped my dress?!" she said scandalized. "Piper's gonna kill you!" she said furiously. "If I don't manage it first! Let me go!" she screamed. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back making her drink something that burned her throat. She stopped fighting and was carried to a stone bed.

"You think it'll be enough?" said one of the ones holding her.

"It'll be enough to erase her memory. The increase of her powers will be up to her. She'll have to tap into her unborn child's powers and abuse them as far as she can. That'll be enough to destroy her"

"Won't they come get her" said the other.

"Of course" said the one who gave her the potion. "We're counting on it. Just in time to see her over the edge, maybe we even get lucky and she'll destroy them for us"

"Will she become that strong?" said the first one.

"We don't know for sure, but I doubt they'll hurt their own"

"Are you sure?" said the second demon.

"The Charmed ones are well known for it" said the warlock.

When Sam woke up she was wearing her dress but it had turned black and she had no idea where she was or what was going on. The warlock was walking around her.

"Please, stay calmed" he said. "My name's Milton"

"Hi, would you mind…Milton, telling me what am I doing here?" she said clearing her throat.

"You were sent here after an attack by the Charmed ones" he said offering her some water to drink.

"I was?" she said drinking the water. "What did I ever do to them?"

"I do not know, but you seem to have some gifts they're after" he took the empty glass and poured some more giving it back. "and they hurt you pretty bad" he pointed to some scratches she had; made by the demons that brought her down there in the first place.

"I see…I just can't think of what I might have done wrong since I haven't met them…plus, I don't remember how I got gifts…care to explain?"

"Try moving the glass with your mind" she did and threw it across the room. "Besides, I made that amulet for you so it can create a force field from your enemies" he said holding it in his hand.

"Thanks"

"Just trying to help"

"What's with the dress?" said Sam getting up from the stone.

"You were leading us"

"Leading you to what?"

"Peaceful rebellion"

"By peaceful you mean…?"

"We were…maybe…wrecking a bit of havoc around the city, nothing important…the Charmed ones tried to vanish us"

"But we're not demons…are we?"

"No, of course not, but apparently, if we're not all good behaved we get the death penalty around here"

"That sounds unfair" her pendant turned darker as they spoke. The potion was taking a greater hold of her. "Can I move those?" she pointed to some chains. She pointed towards them and made them twirl up like snakes, the warlock behind her could see some bruises marking her back. The potion was working fast. "Why don't we go back out?" she asked. Her face expressionless.

"As you wish, ma'am" the warlock smiled. "Park?"

"You bet"

"You should know…the witches aren't alone. They have some young men helping them. Chris and Wyatt I believe they're called, ring a bell?" said the warlock inquiringly.

"None, should it?"

"Not at all, but they've been helping them. They could be dangerous"

"Groovy" she smiled evilly, her eyes darkening. The warlock smiled back satisfied with his work.

They went to the park and scared people away screaming and jumping around. Milton had directed no fireballs until Sam threw the first strike. At the first sight of cameras, Sam threw them against the reporters and smashed them but it was enough to call the Charmed Ones attention and to make her sling the first chain at the news van. At the sight of the smashed van the demons opened fire. Sam sat on the edge of the largest fountain and took deep breaths. She felt so free right now.

"Sam?!" she heard from afar. It was Phoebe. The sisters followed her by the sides. They came all the way to her as the other demons hid near around. She let herself be hugged. "Are you ok?"

"Better than ever. Why?"

"What do you mean why? Demons took you…" said Paige looking around.

"Come on, before they come back" said Piper taking her by the wrist. Sam didn't move.

"You really are something. Made that story up to confuse me? My question is…why not vanquish me when you still had the chance?" at those words the rest of the demons came into view, they were surrounded. "Believed your own lie? Think you know me?"

"We do know you!" said Paige, but before she could utter anything else they were thrown away by her force field. Chris came into view surprised.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't recognize us!" said Phoebe. Sam laughed at them and amused started to break the fountains around her with the chain snakes which made her feel angrier and hurt her even more. The warlocks left. She was out of control. Their job was done.

"They're leaving!" Chris said.

"We've got bigger problems" said Piper. "We need to calm her down and I think only Wyatt can do that"

"He wasn't with us" said Paige. "Did he get home before you orbed behind us?"

"No" said Chris desperate. "Let me try" he got up.

"Chris!" Piper called after him.

"And you are?" said Sam when she saw him. She was breathing deeply now, trembling even. "Chris or Wyatt?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Mustn't have been that important" she smiled evilly, chains clanking up and down beside her.

"You're wrong"

"Let's fix that!" she smiled wider and threw a chain straight at him. He orbed but she caught him by the foot and squeezed. Piper tried explosions but was thrown back again. "There…not important to keep…" she laughed as Chris screamed in pain. Wyatt orbed in and released his brother.

"Chris!" Piper called to him throwing the vial with a vanquishing potion.

"What are you doing?"

"It might come to that"

"I won't let you do it"

"We can't let her do this for very long" Wyatt had pain all over his face.

"Alright…give it to me"

"What?"

"If it must be done, I'll do it" Chris stared. "Trust me" he gave him the vial.

"Sam!" Wyatt called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ah, you must be Wyatt!" she said amused. "What do you want?"

"Yes, I am. I am Piper's son"

"Really? Must be nice. What do I care?" she said as the chains wiped the floor furiously.

"I met you more than a year ago and we fell in love"

"Wow, that's a lie" chains wiped more and more against the floor breaking the pavement.

"Today, if they hadn't taken you, you would be my wife by now" Sam started to shake her head and she put a hand to her forehead. She saw the trace of the ring on her finger.

"You lie…you lie!" she shouted. She threw chains at him and slammed the floor breaking it here and there. She targeted the Charmed Ones, Piper tried to freeze them but it didn't work. Chris threw a potion at Sam but Wyatt burst it in the air. The chains hit the sisters sideways thanks to Chris and Wyatt's intervention, but it did hit.

"Are you crazy?!" said Chris holding his mother on the floor with a wide wound on one side which Paige was already healing.

"Are you?!" said Wyatt.

"It's the only way!" said Chris as sirens fill the sky. Police was finally coming.

"You think?! Fine!" said Wyatt before throwing the one he had himself, but first he orbed next to Sam and stole a kiss from her. The potion exploded around them and his force field flickered.

"Wyatt!" yelled Piper and ran to him scrambling to get up. When she got to the place where they had been standing, both were burned here and there and the police cars were arriving at the scene. "Paige, quick!" she orbed them back to the manor.

They landed in front of the little altar they had prepared to bless their union. Paige healed them both. Wyatt awoke first and his mother hugged him dearly. Wyatt turned to his bride and she wasn't healing for a second, then the pendant cleared and so did the dress, her wounds healed except for the ones caused by the use of her powers which left whiplashes all over, including across her face. She awoke and saw Wyatt and without so much as a second word she clung to him tight and wept.

"I guess she remembers now" said Chris with a sigh.

"Where were you? I feel like I…I lost you…and I couldn't find you…"

"You did" Wyatt said with tears in his eyes.

"How did you know your shield would take the vanquish?" said Piper.

"I didn't" he said standing up and taking Sam in his arms. "Please, grandma Patty could you marry us?"

"But…" Sam touched her face and hair. "I'm a mess"

"You never looked more beautiful" said Wyatt wiping her hair away from her eyes; and shocked as everybody was, they had no doubt this was the right move. Their love had conquered and that was what mattered.

"Allow me" said Grams. "Would you do me the honor?" she smiled. Wyatt and Sam chuckled. They nodded. She performed the ceremony and they both pronounced them married. They had a nice dinner after saying goodbye to their spirits. "Welcome to the Halliwell line, my dear"

"Thank you, great grandma"

"Grams would do"

"Alright…Grams" she got a hug.

"Be strong" before the night was over, Phoebe told them about the premonition she had had about the baby and they all pact that nothing was going to harm him without going through the whole family first. Wyatt and Sam instead of feeling afraid never felt stronger than that night.


	10. Reality check

After the wedding the demon department went quiet for a while but the sisters were other issue. They kept mentioning how Prue did this or that according to her powers and Sam was tired of hearing it all. If it wasn't an emergency she just didn't make use of them at all. The marks on her face slowly faded as the weeks passed, so did the bruises. The more her belly showed, the more she heard about Prue and she was trying to be as patient and respectful about it as she could but it was hard. To her, this was first and foremost Wyatt and her first born after all.

Sam was taking a break on the couch by the fire of the chimney. It was a cold winter morning and everyone was still sleeping in the Halliwell manor…or so she thought.

"Hey" said a drowsy Wyatt. Even in the dark, Sam couldn't help falling in love of his curly hair and half-way pajamas. "What are you doing up so early? It's cold" he said putting a throw on her, their hair oddly matched.

"Nothing" she answered with a sweet kiss as he sat next to her. She pulled him into the covers and he pulled her closer to him rubbing her arms to keep her warm. "Just thought some silence might be good"

"It's been hard on you these days. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. It's just…I don't know if we can pull this off" she sighed staring into the fire.

"Everything will be alright" he kissed her. "As long as we're together" She hugged him tighter and he kissed her even more passionately which soon carried them upstairs. Once the fire was out in the chimney, Wyatt and Sam's continued in their bedroom.

As ever, once he was inside of her they felt complete. Nothing else mattered. They could stay like that forever and now with her child inside of her that was a reality.

On breakfast while everyone helped setting the table, Phoebe arrived. Sam was setting the plates and went back to the kitchen for an extra one. Piper stopped her on her tracks.

"Where are you going?"

"Phoebe's here we need an extra plate"

"You've done enough…sit down"

"But…" she turned to Wyatt.

"Mom, she's fine"

"It's OK. We've got it. Why don't you both sit?" So they did. Wyatt kissed Sam's head begging for patience. Piper had been increasingly treating her like an invalid since the wedding. They sat by the table with Phoebe who had some notebook wide open.

"I've been thinking maybe we conjure an extra shield on her. It could be used up once but it could help in an emergency, don't you think?"

"Umh…morning Aunt Phoebe?" said Wyatt awkwardly. "And there's no need to speak in a third person since she's right here"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" she reached for her hand.

"It's OK" said Sam, as breakfast officially began. Everybody sat on the table without another word except Chris who had just joined. He had his brotherly handshake and then gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Morning" was heard back and forth and was soon replaced by the clinking of cutlery. "Want some toast?" said Chris to Wyatt. He nodded and then put a slice on Sam's plate. She reached for the jam, and Piper tried to freeze her, the Jasper protected her. Everything went quiet.

"You should really watch out for your sugar levels" Piper said hands still up.

"I know, but I wasn't gonna over it" said Sam putting it down. She took a deep breath and looked down for a second. "Can I have some butter then?" Leo grabbed the plate and tried to pass it but Piper grabbed it as well.

"This is not sugar-free. Let me get you the…" but the butter flew from their hands and into Sam's before she could finish the sentence.

"This'll be fine, thanks" she said spreading some onto her bread. Piper sat back down. Wyatt and Chris stared at each other. They thought it was better to sit this one out.

"So, Wyatt, Sam, what do you think of the idea I was telling you about?" said Phoebe.

"What idea?" asked Leo eyeing Piper. She was still poking furiously her non-moving sausages.

"I don't think it'll be necessary, Aunt Phoebe" said Wyatt.

"As thoughtful as it was…" started Sam

"Guys. What idea? Maybe we should get a say in this?" said Leo.

"I don't see why. We can choose for ourselves" said Wyatt.

"Wyatt you know it's not like that" said Leo.

"Come Phoebe, do tell us. What idea have you come up to help them and they have yet again rejected in our faces?"

"Piper!" said Leo.

"Mom!" said Chris.

"What? Obviosly, she knows what she's doing. Worked well so far right?"

"Mom, I won't let you speak to my wife that way"

"Then, think Wyatt. This is not just you and her anymore. There's a baby in the middle of what you decide. There's…there's…"

"It is NOT your sister! I am sorry, Piper, but Prudence Halliwell died a long time ago and I'm not bringing her back!" she ran upstairs pulling her arms free from Wyatt. Chris followed her.

"Give her some air" he grabbed his shoulder while he stared upstairs.

Sam paced up and down the room. She couldn't do this. It was too much. She climbed out the window and just walked away.

Meanwhile, DOWNSTAIRS…

"We're all just trying to help you" said Leo. "You might feel this is too much, but you have to understand just how much it means to all of us as well"

"Dad. I do. OK? But what you have to understand…is what she said…Aunt Prue's gone. This is our child we're talking about. Fate landed this huge responsibility on us, but nothing is bringing her back" said Wyatt. "I have all this power and still can do so little to help her cope with this. I feel so weak sometimes. She's showing so much strength right now. Can't you guys see that?"

"Maybe we did get a little carried away" admitted Phoebe rubbing her hands on her face looking stern. "But we mean well"

"I know" said Wyatt. "She keeps telling me that. How great must have been to grow in a family like yours"

"I guess we haven't really made her feel comfortable" said Piper to everyone's surprised. "But Phoebe's right…we mean well, but that's no excuse, Wyatt I'm sorry. I just can't imagine what would happen if I lost you or if you lost her and I can't help you…"

"Yeah, you're being…my mother. Maybe, just…take it easy on her. The only mistake she's made is fall in love with me"

"She has no taste" said Chris. They chuckled. Chris grabbed Wyatt's shoulders. "Should I go get her?" Wyatt nodded.

Chris knocked on the door and called her name a couple times before opening the door. There was nobody there and the window let the air in. Phoebe came up. "Chris? Guys what are you doing…?"

Chris came running from the attic. "She's gone"

"What?"

"I looked everywhere" Wyatt caught up with them. "Don't panic! But she's not in the house"

"What?" he ran back to his bedroom. He found her purse with all her meds and keys. "She didn't go to the store" he started to sense her. Piper and Leo came upstairs.

"What's going on?" said Piper. "Where's Sam? Wyatt's…?" she pointed.

"Can't find her!"

"Could it be the Jasper?!" said Chris.

"No, I've found her before with it"

"Unless she's using it against you" said Leo. Wyatt stared. "If she doesn't want you to find her, she could be blocking you out" Wyatt sat on the bed with his head on his hands.

"What's the matter with you people? We've lost people before come on!" she clapped her hands. "Leo and I will go look for her. Chris you look on places you guys hang out. Wyatt and Phoebe try scrying"

"Mom, she's blocking me"

"But she's carrying a witch who's not" she caressed her son's cheek. "besides Phoebe already had premonitions about her, so maybe we can trigger one…you're still not moving chop chop" At the sound of these last words and claps everybody scrammed.

At the park:

Sam was sitting by the shade of a tree, hiding from the path and any person within earshot. Silence was truly golden for her. She put her hands on her belly and thought: "If this is how they pressure me, I cannot imagine how they'll try and pressure you. I won't let them. Your daddy and I'll take care of you". After a while, she started feeling drowsy, maybe it was time to go home.

"You there!" said a policeman. "What do you think you're doing sleeping in the park? Got any ID?"

"No, officer. I left my bag at home, but I'll call…"

"Yeah, I've heard that one before" the man cuffed her. "You're coming with us"

"What? Who's us?'

"Ooops" said the policeman. Then another demon shimmered on her other side. "Careful. The jasper protects her, stay by her sides. This was easy"

"The hell is was" she started pulling herself free and yelled. "Wyatt. Chris!" she said as he appeared first. "Get them!" she said. She dropped to the ground and her shield detected the demons who had to let go. Chris could attack them then. Wyatt appeared a second later. He smiled at her. "Behind you" Wyatt attacked two more coming his way. Sam was attacked by a surprised she-devil who took her by the hair and cut her face with her athame. Sam jumped to the front in pain and looked down at the cuffs which disintegrated in tiny pieces. Then, she threw them to her face and killed the demon whose face was shattered by the shards or metal.

"You okay, honey?" said Wyatt.

"It's nothing. Go help Chris" she said. Chris was lying on the floor nearby. They went together. He had a nasty cut by his side.

"Got me off guard" Wyatt started healing him. "Got you too"

"Hey, you did worse than me" Sam smiled a bit painfully.

"All done, bro. She's becoming an expert now" he said healing his beloved's face and arms from scratches. She hugged Wyatt, then kissed Chris on the cheek for coming to her rescue.

MONTHS WENT BY:

"Hello, I would like to buy a book on candles"

"Blessings. Do you need to do a particular job with the candles or just general information?"

"I wanted to make a circle and they tell me I need seven?"

"Well it depends how you make your circle" Paige came into the store. "Hi, be right with you. The new merchandise is in those boxes"

"Here" she said walking over to the bookcase. "This book's good for beginners in candle magic and…this one" she said perusing for a second one. "If you want to read more on magic circles which I recommend before you even think of making one of your own, this goes through the whole process and meaning blow by blow…and if you're still interested in buying those candles I have them in all the colors my dear and we open every single day" the sound of the cash register signed her final words.

"Thanks so much"

"If anybody pressures you into something you don't know, you come ask me again, ok?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Bye"

"Teens" she said taking a seat on one of the chairs next to Paige who had begun opening boxes.

"You seem to guide them pretty well"

"Most of them just want to know and I give them the book on party tricks and that gets the job done. Some just want to feel at ease with nature don't really practice just buy my teas and read the theories. Everybody uses the craft as they will" she caressed her overinflated belly. "I just hope they find their way the way I once did"

"How's my nephew?" Paige said caressing the belly.

"Lazy. Moving sluggishly"

"Wow. This is nice. Multi-funnel. We could definitely use it"

"Just write the number of item on the list and how many and I'll e-mail my order. These samples are for me, but if I want any more I have to specially order them" she said yawning every few words.

"Have you guys set a date for the doctor?" asked Paige still perusing the new merchandise samples.

"Not yet. Wyatt doesn't want to get caught off guard and he's been hunting demons like crazy. Not even Chris has rested cause he doesn't want to leave him alone in the whole thing. Piper's been all over the book recognizing every demon they catch and I've been visited by a relative every two hours because I'm not to be left alone".

"Hello, Sam" said Michelle.

"Great. I'm going home I guess. Michelle forward any calls to my cell and any messages directly to facebook"

"OK. Get some rest"

"Sure thing" she said waving goodbye. Paige followed her outside.

"I've got an idea" said Paige. "Get in"

"Well I wasn't gonna walk home" she jumped in the car. Paige drove off nowhere near the manor. She headed for the mall. Once there she turned off the car and turned to Sam.

"I think you're postponing: The lot of you. You have to see that baby and make sure he or she is alright. Now, don't judge me but I know there's an OBGYN in that mall. We can go and I'll call Wyatt or we can go home. Your call" Sam considered her for a moment and then she opened the car door.

They entered the doctor's office and it was almost empty. There were a couple girls in there and one of them ran away once she caught eye of grown ups coming in. "Cool. You're next"

"Wyatt's not answering his phone" said Paige. "I'll call him again in a couple minutes"

They were getting ready for the ultrasound and Paige held Sam's hand tight. Sam just had no idea what to think. She was scared even. Paige was ringing Wyatt with her free hand, when the ultrasound was ready to start, Wyatt answered his phone and Paige stepped out. Sam was left alone looking terrified.

"Wyatt! Why the hell don't you answer your phone?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. Listen. I need you to orb to the West Valley mall and come to the OBYGN close to the northeast door"

"Aunt Paige…?"

"Everything's fine. Trust me" he did as his Aunt had asked. It took him a couple minutes to get there as he was instructed. He was agitated and worried. "Calm down. You'll scared her"

"Who? Sam? Is she alright? Why is she in the doctor's office?"

"Ultrasound. You had to stop putting off seeing your baby. Come with me" She took him by the hand. Wyatt could hardly feel the floor beneath him, his footsteps not quite firm on the ground, every sound had just vanished from his ears until…he heard sobs. Paige opened the door and found Sam sobbing. Wyatt ran to her, snapping abruptly to reality.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said hugging him. She kissed him over and over again. Wyatt could see the ultrasound unplugged and off and the doctor by the wall unconscious.

"You did that?" said Paige. "I got it" she started checking on the doctor.

"It's alright" said Wyatt. "It was an accident" Sam shook her head. She stood holding her robe and pulled the cables to their places. Wyatt tried to stop her. "Honey, we'll fix it. It's OK" she kept shaking her head and pushed his hands away. Once the thing was back on she asked Wyatt to scan her. Wyatt used every practice of pre-med he had and did so. Soon, his eyes were as teary as Sam's. He recorded the live feat in an USB and they started to shuffle things around grabbing the chart and erasing evidence. They placed the doctor on the chair and orbed out. Paige went to her car and Wyatt took Sam home.

Once back home, Wyatt and Sam lied on the bed breathing hard staring at the ceiling holding hands.

Wyatt was the first to talk. "I love you" he said caressing her hair. She smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"So much I…can't even begin to describe it"

"What about Phoebe's premonition?"

"I'm not letting anything happen to you" he grabbed her belly.

Suddenly, they heard Paige opening the front door and saying hello loudly as if she were trying to get every weasel out of their hole. Chris came out of his room.

"I thought you weren't home" he said when he saw them coming out of their bedroom.

"We weren't" They said in a chant and Wyatt took Chris by the back of the neck playfully. Sam had both hands on her stomach and couldn't stop smiling.

"Where's Piper and Leo?" said Sam.

"I think they were at the Solarium. Why?"

"Come on" said Wyatt steering his brother.

Once in the solarium, everyone was waiting to see what was going on. Paige was just as puzzled. She didn't get how since it had been her idea.

"Mom, dad, Aunt Paige, bro can I borrow your laptop?" Chris went to the dining room and got it. He was back in a couple seconds. "Aunt Paige pointed out that we might have been…unwillingly postponing seeing our baby in the ultrasound, because of all the expectations and problems we've had. Discussions and…"

"Misunderstandings" completed Sam. "Most of all, we've had so many of those that we forgot the beauty of it all. Our family. We are one way or another and…we were missing…"

"This" said Wyatt as he put the laptop on the table and let the volume all the way up. Everyone curled in to see: two beautiful shapes curled one next to the other. The air was filled with the two beautiful heart beats almost in unison: A song from heaven.

"Oh my God! Congratulations" said Paige.

"Wyatt…" said Chris hugging his brother.

"What up uncle Chris?" said Sam before he hugged her.

"My son. Congratulations" said Leo before hugging them both.

"Mom? Aren't you gonna say anything?" said Wyatt. Sam took his wrist and tightened her grip with a stare. She walked towards her and sat on an empty chair.

"We love our children that's all that matters. I know I'm…nothing more than a mortal to you, but I am their mother and I won't let anything get to them, Piper. Don't you trust me?" she took Piper's hands. Piper was crying silently.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just like you said: You're a Halliwell now. Those two beautiful creatures are bound to our family's luck. To our suffering. We can't be sure if we'll be able to stop…"

"But we can have faith. Nothing can take that away from us. Like you had faith in Leo. Like Phoebe has faith in changing her premonitions. Don't give up on us so fast…mom, please. We need you"

"I'm here for you. All of you" she said hugging Sam.


	11. Prepare for battle

Paige had been more than right. From then on things were running smoothly between Wyatt and Sam and the rest of them. Sam accepted taking care of the store from home and Piper and her were making errands to the businesses together. Next doctor's appointment wasn't till a couple months more and Piper was gonna be there in case they needed to freeze the scene. They wanted to know if they were having girls or boys. The demonic attacks were scarce but constant which made them think the underworld still hadn't chosen a leader.

"Hi" said Wyatt one morning, holding three lilies, her favorite flower. "I thought you might be here"

"Why's that?"

"Well, I woke up. You weren't there and mice don't make spoon noises" he said taking a spoonful of cereal from her plate.

"Conjured those up for me?"

"Like them?"

"Love them" she kissed him, mouthful of organic cereal. "Help me I'll take it to bed"

"Got it" said Wyatt. He grabbed a tray and carried the plate out of the room. Sam was smelling her flowers. "You better bring the box. Cause I ain't coming ba…" he came back too steps into the kitchen. There was nobody there. Wyatt put the tray down and then he saw the lilies on the floor. He started to sense her all around the house then around the block around the city. She was not on the surface. He ran to the scrying crystal they used last time and grabbed the USB video of the babies.

Meanwhile in the UNDERWORLD:

Sam woke up dizzy. Once she managed to focus her vision all she could see was her and Wyatt's room. She was tucked in bed. She tried to get up, but felt a hand pushing her back down.

"Hey, nasty bump you almost had" said Wyatt.

"Wyatt?...What…"

"You fainted. Luckily I caught you and brought you upstairs" he caressed her hair. "Here" the impostor said helping her sit and offering her a glass of would-be water. "Drink this, might help"

"It's bubbly" she smiled at him.

"Uhm…just…mineral water, thought you might be queasy, but if you prefer water…" he said pulling the water away.

"No, it's OK. I am a little nauseated" she took the glass back and drank it. As soon as she did she felt a shiver.

"Is everything alright?" asked the demon without helping a sly smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah…just cold" Sam said pulling back the covers.

"Sleep" he said before he left the fake room.

"Is it done, Langdon?"

"She drank the potion. It'll take more than a dose but she'll turn and with her the babies she's carrying. Let her sleep. Don't let anything disturb her, the effect'll be faster"

"And if they find her?"

"It'll be too late" smiled the false Wyatt walking away.

At the MANOR:

Everybody ran upstairs to the attic as it was being thrashed up and about. They saw Wyatt and ducked as a flying sofa went past them before Piper could freeze it.

"Wyatt! What's going on?" shouted Piper among the noise.

"Calm down, Wyatt!" yelled Leo.

"Wyatt" said Chris orbing next to his brother holding his arm. Wyatt put his arms down and sat on a trunk nearby.

"They've taken her" he said through tearing rage. "One second she was there and the next…" he pulled his hair, head down. Everybody was shocked. They had no idea what to say.

"We'll get her back" said Chris still holding on to his brother.

"I've tried scrying for her and the babies, I can't sense them anywhere on the surface dead or alive. Dad?" he stared at him. They all knew the only choice was to look in the underworld, but they had promised not to go unprepared.

"Both of you go. Stay out of sight. We'll start on the potions" he said finally. Piper went to her sons and hugged them.

"Stay safe. We'll find them" she took Leo's hand and headed for the kitchen to prepare some arsenal for them. Calls were made and soon the whole Halliwell clan was on the case. Chris and Wyatt had to check in every few hours at the manor. Every time he was hoping somebody had any clue, but none was to be had. Hour after hour went by and hopes were getting more and more painful.

In the underworld, Sam was getting dose after dose of the evil potion and was kept asleep and calmed. As long as she felt Wyatt was close by she wasn't going to attack in any way.

"How are you feeling?" said Wyatt coming into the room with yet another glass of mineral water. "Any better?" she was half-awake now. She sat back on the bed.

"Yeah" she lied. "I'm just tired of being in bed"

"It's for your own good" said the demon trying to force feed the potion.

"I think I need something else than water" she said just taking a sip.

"I need to keep you hydrated" he tried again.

"Listen. I'm fine. I just need to walk a little" she tried to climb out of bed.

"Absolutely not"

"I fainted and you want to keep me drinking water?" she smiled. "Some doctor you'll be" she stood up and the demon pulled her back to the bed softly laughing. "Have you got some…other medicine for me? I might reconsider staying in bed" she laughed. The demon started kissing her neck and then he kissed her lips. Big mistake.

The Jasper ignited like a faulty flashlight, but it was enough to throw the false Wyatt through the fake wall. He stood up and stared. "We've already got you" he changed to his original form. Sam cried in rage.

"The hell you do" she tried pushing him out of her way but was unable to, her powers were too weak against him.

"The name's Langdon" he saluted her. "Until we meet again, Mrs. Halliwell" Sam cried some more. She was impotent. She had no powers to get out of the underworld. Wyatt couldn't hear her from here and she was way too weak to fight demons if any showed. She called Wyatt, Chris and Paige as loud as she could, louder than a whisper, but not nearly good enough.

Not too far away, Chris and Wyatt orbed within the underworld.

"Let's spread!" said Wyatt. "Kill anything you find"

"Wyatt wait! Mom and dad said…" but his brother was already out of earshot. "Great" An hour into the search, Chris found the shattered fake room. "Oh my God…Sam?" he started looking around. He looked through nearby tunnels and found Sam sitting on the floor with some charcoal stains around, she was staring down and breathing heavily. "Sam?" he said hesitantly walking slowly towards her. Immediately, her shield went up with her stare at Chris, it still flickered on and off as if working with half-charged batteries. "It's me…Chris" the shield was still up. "I'm not gonna hurt you" he kneeled beside her and offered his hand. "Let's go home"

"Home?" she mouthed. She took the shield down and hesitantly gave him her hand. He took her right home.

Once back home, Leo took her to their room but at the sight of it Sam tried to jump from his arms and run away. "OK. Alright, it's alright" he hugged her while she trembled.

"Take her to our room" said Piper feeling a mixture of anger and sorrow. Once they did, Piper remained with her and helped her take a shower and changed her clothes. All the time, Sam held her hand and started shaking every time she let go.

Wyatt got home at the time he was supposed to check in. He was hurt. Paige healed him as soon as he came in. Chris went to talk to him. "Any news?"

"I found her. She's fine" Wyatt gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Where is she?" he started to run. Leo stopped him.

"Take it easy" he said. "We haven't been able to talk to her, but she panicked when we tried to enter your bedroom so she's in ours with your mother. She's very shaken so please…go easy on her until she wants to tell us what happen so we can figure it all out together, ok? Don't make any questions right now"

"I just want to see her" said Wyatt. Leo nodded and went upstairs with his son. They knocked on the door and Piper opened the door and hugged her son in relief. Sam saw Wyatt and couldn't help but raising her shield. Wyatt understood right then what his father had meant and walked to her ever so slowly. "It's me baby" he sat on the bed as the shield flickered still. Wyatt raised his palm letting her touch him, then they kissed; as her lips touched his she knew it was Wyatt and she hugged him tight. Piper and Leo left the room a whole lot calmer.

"I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't let them get you" whispered Wyatt. Sam didn't stop kissing him and pulling him closer. Soon, they were cuddling together and the rest of the world just didn't exist anymore. Wyatt had her in his arms. A hand on her belly and the other tangled in her hand.

Time seemed to stop whenever they were together.

On the next couple days, everybody just went on with their days. Samantha remained silent and Wyatt didn't leave her side not even for a second. If Wyatt went to the bathroom, Chris took over and sat next to her. Nobody really felt like talking about it and if a car backfired Sam's shield went straight up and pushed everyone out of the way.

Close to the fourth day, coming to midnight, Wyatt caressed her face as she lied next to him in bed.

"What's on your mind?" he said in a would-be whisper. She stared. "Sorry. Am I keeping you up?" she rolled over to his side and started kissing. From the first time they had been together, they were totally in sync; he knew what she wanted, and she knew what he needed. They caressed each other ever so gently. Wyatt kissed and caressed her belly so softly it made her shiver both sensually and ever so tenderly. He climbed behind her and as if by a natural movement meant to happen…started making love to the woman he was so madly in love with. He pulled her towards him as if she were gonna vanish from his fingers, he caressed her every inch as she tried to reach for his hair tangling her fingers between his curls, all the while feeling his breath on her neck. His touch made her feel safe again.

Afterwards, they climbed into the shower. Sam was still silent. Wyatt took her head between his hands and pulled it up to his stare.

"I'm trying. I really am…but…you have to tell me. What they did to you?" a sound of desperation in his voice. "I'll make them pay for it" Sam started crying loudly and held on to him choking the noise.

Next morning, she woke up before everyone else and started looking in the Book of Shadows. Langdon was not in it. She took the book with her and sat at the breakfast table to wait for everyone to come down. Piper and Leo were the first ones followed by Wyatt who was holding the note she had left on the pillow.

"I think you better get Chris, so he can help me fill some blanks" said Sam. Wyatt went straight to give her a kiss and sit next to her. Piper took a seat nearby. Leo went upstairs to get his son.

"Are you sure you're ready?" said Wyatt.

"Yes. Like Piper said" she turned to her and reached for her hand. "This is not only about me. This involves all of us. We should all be warned and ready" she smiled fearfully and Piper followed squeezing her hand. They let go as Chris and Leo came into the diner.

"Why waking me up so early? Where's the coffee? And…is that the Book of Shadows?" said Chris before he sat and shut himself up.

"Alright, I imagine everybody is already expecting what I have to say" she smiled still with her eyes avoiding everyone else's while feeling their stare. "I remember…" she gulped every few words and took deep breaths. "I was in the kitchen and then I woke up in our bedroom" she turned to Wyatt. She started tearing up as she saw his face. He took her hand.

"Take your time" said Leo. Wyatt turned to his father thankfully.

"I saw Wyatt bringing me water, what looked like mineral water that's all I drank…around 3 maybe 4 glasses. I was asleep the rest of the time or so I recall" she turned to Chris.

"Uhm…they actually made a perfect replica of their room. It was frightening how similar it was. There was a hole in the far wall which I followed till I found her sitting in one of the tunnels next to some scorched marks nearby" added Chris.

"Last glass…I didn't drink and I tried to leave the room. I was tired of being in bed…he pulled me back and kissed me…when he did, I knew it wasn't you" he turned to Wyatt yet again. "But, I don't know exactly what they gave me because the Jasper's been failing ever since, you've seen it" indeed the jasper hadn't been activating the full shield since she had been taken and drank the potion. "I threw him as far as I could and he told me: You've been infected already. I guess he meant the potion because I couldn't manage to throw him away again as much as I tried"

"After you took the remedies we gave you, you're still having problems?" asked Piper through Sam's silent tears. She answered with a nod while she wiped her face dry. Piper turned to Leo.

"How did you get so far from the replica without your powers?" asked Chris.

"Chris…" started Wyatt. Sam took his hand and continued.

"It's alright. There's more to be said" she took a deep breath again before she went on. "He shifted into his…demon form. He was horned and blackened. I tried looking for him in the BOS but he's not in here, not even his name"

"What's his name?" asked Piper defiantly.

"He said his name was Langdon. He gave me a salute and shimmered away" she wiped her face yet again. There was silence. "I'm afraid that's not all" she added. "I recognized only a couple demons from the tunnels within the BOS; around four or five more of them aren't here at all"

"How can you tell?" This time was Wyatt who asked directly.

"Because of their form, powers…attacks"

"The scorched marks?" asked Chris.

"I got lucky. They were weak" she nodded. "I could have never taken any of the ones I saw in the other tunnels. They were practicing. Battling. I caught those scratching the hell out of each other just got myself in the middle by mistake"

"Then, we're not as good as we thought bro. There aren't less…" said Chris.

"They just found a leader" added Wyatt caressing his wife's shoulder.

"And this was just his first move" said Piper setting her head on her knotted hands.

"Good one" said Sam looking scared.

"OK" said Piper waking everyone one from that shared bad daydreaming. "I'll activate the phone tree to let the clan in. Can you tell me which ones you recognized? Chris can you help me with the potions we know? We'll make some generics hope those'll be useful for now" Chris nodded and Sam gave her a purple pad with the triquetra on it.

"I made a list"

"That's a good girl" she took it and gave it to Chris.

"Wait? You're not checking in the BOS?" Piper stopped on her way upstairs.

"What for? I trust you. Chris will use the book if he has any trouble with the ingredients" she stared for a second and then smiled. "Don't look so surprised, come on you too, help us out!"

"Actually, there are some things I want to bring from the store"

"Cool, we don't have that many flasks" added Chris.

"Why don't you make a list for them, Chris? Just don't stay away too long for now, ok?" said Piper.

"We won't, mom" they all headed to their destinations.


	12. Closer

Once in the MAGICKAL STORE:

"Michelle's still not here. Store looks good" she said checking behind the counter. She started bagging a bunch of flasks and some herb bags that Chris asked for. Wyatt was looking at the statues and antiques she had in exhibition.

"What's this?" he asked to a veiled bright light just on top of the shelf that specifically said DO NOT TOUCH.

"Can't you read?"

"What? I'm just curious"

"Well, if you must know and I know you must, it's our wedding gift from the Elders. If I don't keep that veil on it'll outshine my lamps and the whole street's as well" she laughed. Wyatt remembered the little fountain bright as it was and how uncomfortable it seemed at the moment shinning all over their room.

"Let's take it home" he said. "I've got an idea"

"Sure, hun. Technically, it is ours. We'll take these two boxes. This one's for the new shipping" she said eyeing round the store…ah Michelle made a little list how lovely! and this one" she said while Wyatt loaded another box onto his arms "is my late shipping which I haven't been able to check and price. I'll take the fountain"

"Gee, thanks" said Wyatt barely being able to see where he was going. Sam laughed and closed the door behind them.

Once they were home, Wyatt insisted in helping Chris. Piper called her sisters and had a meeting with Sam who went over the details with them all over again.

"Wow, ma'niece" said Paige giving her a high five. "She's taking on demons on her own now"

"Laugh all you want, I keep telling you I got lucky" she smiled nervously.

"Phoebe I think you should try your premonition again" Piper suggested. Every head turned to her. "We need to see if anything has changed now with this…demon re-arranging or if you can see if it's him who wants to hurt her…something we didn't see before"

"Piper, I don't know…" Phoebe hesitated. Sam just stretched out her hands for Phoebe to take them. She smiled nervously. Phoebe still didn't think all too well about this idea. She hadn't been able to give them good news ever since they met. "Oh, forgive me" she took her hands and tried to concentrate. Her hands were shaking a bit. Sam freed herself from Phoebe's grasp and grabbed Phoebe's wrists instead, that triggered her premonition.

Wyatt was crying over a crib but this time it wasn't empty, there was a baby in it; then again, Wyatt and Sam crying over and empty crib; both premonitions kept fighting in her mind soon it snapped Phoebe into reality. She awoke on the couch, her sisters and niece next to her.

"What happened?"

"You fell right asleep" said Sam. "They moved you onto the sofa"

"You've been out for about a half-hour" said Piper holding her forehead checking for fever.

"So…what else is new?" asked Paige.

"You need to call Wyatt" Phoebe said to Sam holding her hands again.

"I'll get him" said Paige.

"Phoebe?" said Piper. Phoebe gave her a hug. Wyatt came from the kitchen wiping his hands dry.

"Wyatt, Sam, I need to talk to you" Phoebe walked to her old room, which was theirs now. Nobody followed. There was silence in the house yet again.

In Wyatt's bedroom:

"Sit down, please" said Phoebe standing in front of them. "Umh…My vision hasn't changed that much…but…it has presented itself as an option"

"How do mean an option?" asked Wyatt

"I see the same one I did before, but I also see a blur mixing with that one"

"What about?" said Sam holding her husband's hand.

"Wyatt crying over a baby's crib"

"Empty as well?" continued Sam.

"No…but you're not on this vision. He's on his own" They stood in silence for a while. Phoebe left the room. Sam caught up with her at the door.

"Phoebe? Thank you"

"I really am sorry" she said truthfully.

"Not your fault…but, do tell Piper. She'll know what to do" Phoebe nodded and left. Sam sat next to Wyatt and took his hand again. He squeezed it hard. His tears were of rage not sadness, even Sam being just a human could tell that. She knew him well.

Everyone eventually went home with their arsenal ready. All went quiet as the clock chimed ten o-clock. Suddenly, Piper and Leo turned to the noise coming down the stairs. It was Wyatt half-way through putting his jacket shouting at Sam and she was trying to climb down the stairs behind him without tripping over.

"Wyatt, wait!"

"Wait for what?"

"Wyatt. We'll be OK!" she caught up with him almost at the landing. He turned to her and kissed her.

"I love you…but you don't know that. I'm gonna make sure that you are!" he put his hands to his children and ran out. Leo stopped him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Leo, no!" said Sam a second too late. Wyatt threw his dad without thinking up in the air. Sam made a hand gesture and he landed on the couch, Piper froze him to ease the fall.

"What's going on?" said Piper holding her down the last two steps. She was sobbing now Wyatt was gone, Chris held her other arm. Sam turned to him and grabbed him by both arms instead.

"Chris, please go after him. I don't know what he'll do. I'm scared he's gonna do something crazy" he hugged her and ran after his brother.

"Go, go, be careful " said Piper. 'Here. You need to calm down" said Piper sitting her down, still throwing stares at the opened door. "Leo, get her some tea, please" she said to her now unfrozen husband. She ran to close the doors. "God, look after them both"

Piper walked back to the living room, but the view didn't improve. Her daughter-in-law was in bad shape as well. Leo got the tea, but he was giving her a shot of insulin by the time she arrived. Her wrist glucometer was beeping still, in all the fuss nobody had noticed.

"Her levels are way too high. If we can't get them down, we'll have to take her to the hospital, Piper."

Sam was sweating against the cold and trembling. She was trying to force herself into calm but it didn't seem to be working. She bent low on her stomach. She was in pain now. Leo and Piper ran to the car to take her to the hospital. Piper's mind was on her son Wyatt.

She had learned this lesson the hard way once. No matter how much you try, some things just have to happen at any given moment. Maybe Wyatt's actions had set in motion that which he wanted to stop. Piper held her head all the way to the hospital. She heard Leo calling the ER nurses. They came and took her away. It was late by now and the waiting room was empty. Leo distracted the night shift nurse and managed to leave Piper alone in the hall.

"Wyatt" she said out loud without reaching a shout. "I don't know if you can hear me, but Sam needs you. You hear? She…needs you. Your kids need you! I know you're scared, but you can't leave them alone like this! So get your butt over here right now!" she waited a few seconds. "Wyatt! This is your mother! Get your butt to this hospital right now! This moment young man! Wyatt Halliwell!"

"Halliwell?" was heard over the hall. It was the doctor's voice. Piper and Leo ran back to him.

"Yes. We're her parents" Leo said.

"Samantha's stable now. It was a very close call. She's still in observation. Her pressure and sugar levels are too high we're working on that. We had to sedate her to keep her calm. We were able to stop her labor, but she's not out of the woods yet"

"Thank you" said Leo taking Piper in his arms. They sat down and waited for their children and grandchildren to survive the night. It was hard to believe how hard life was on them natural or supernatural. Leo always said all good things normally are worthwhile, but it hurt so damn much and so much was lost along the way that it couldn't help but being frightening either way.

Close to dawn, back at the manor, Wyatt and Chris orbed into the Solarium.

"Mom? Dad?" called Chris half-carried by Wyatt.

"Here" said Wyatt tired, setting his brother on a chair. "Let me get that" he healed his shoulder which was badly scratched close to the bone and a nasty bump on the head near his eye.

"Mom?" Chris called out again. They looked at each other for a moment and then Wyatt walked upstairs.

"Stay there. Take a minute" he said to Chris before he got up. He came back soon. "They're gone!"

"What?"

"I thought they might be in the attic looking for us, but…no…" he raised his hands to his hair.

"Wyatt" Chris saw the syringe on the living room table as they walked towards the front door. "Call mom"

"With what?" he showed him his cell it was shards.

"I think I still have mine" he dusted off his cell. "Yes!" he dialed happily as he saw it turn on. "It's ringing!" he passed it.

"Mom? Where…?" Not another word was said. He grabbed Chris' shoulder and orbed into the hospital.

"What the…? Are you insane?"

"That's OK. We've been keeping everybody away since yesterday" said Piper. "Don't you ever walk on her or your kids ever again, do you hear loud and clear?" she said menacingly to her son Wyatt whom she had up against the wall.

"I promise" he said and hugged his mother. They were catching up when the doctor came to give them an update on Sam's condition.

"Excuse me. And you are?" the doctor said.

"I'm her husband"

"Oh, good. There are some things I need to discuss with you" Piper looked horrified but Wyatt gave them a reassuring look and followed the doctor. They headed for Sam's room. "She is in a room now. Her blood sugar and pressure levels have both stabilized. Still, she had to be sedated otherwise she got very agitated. The pre-labor hasn't returned but her muscles still feel too contracted so we're waiting for the sedative to wear off and we wanted to give her a muscle relaxer to try and fade away any traces from the labor work she had last night. It's important that she remains calmed otherwise that could make her go into labor again and the babies aren't ready. The girl seems to be fairly well developed, however the boy seems to be a bit small for his age giving him lesser chances of survival"

"Wait, what?" said Wyatt. "We're having a girl and a boy?"

"You didn't know that?"

"No"

"They didn't tell you this on your last ultrasound?"

"We haven't really been keeping up with the ultrasounds. See, we've been…busy"

"Still, they're very important" they arrived at the room. "I'll give you some privacy, but please think of what I said. Waiting naturally for the muscles to relax is way too risky"

"We'll think about it. Thank you" he entered the room. She was tied up to the bed. She had tears dried all over her face. Wyatt untied her and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes lazily. "Hey, beautiful" he whispered. She tried to smile, but her head was fuzzy. She touched his cheek. Wyatt could see the marks of the restrains on her wrists. "I'm sorry".

"Home" she whispered.

"Absolutely" said Wyatt. He ran out and called Chris. "Do not leave her side" were his instructions. "Mom, dad, could you take care of the paperwork so they discharge her? We understand the risks" he ran past them.

"Where are you going?" said Piper.

"Restroom" shouted Wyatt. "Be right back" he did head for the restrooms and from there orbed to the manor into the kitchen where he bottled a potion he had brewed yesterday. He ran to their bedroom and added a sprinkle of the Elder's fountain and the potion turned purple. He smiled for himself and orbed right back to the stall, which was occupied. "Umh…you should get a CAT scan…just in case" and he left the restrooms leaving the man confused and constipated.

Wyatt came back into his wife's room. She was getting dressed with the help of Piper. Chris was standing by the door outside. Piper was zipping her dress when he came in with a smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" Piper said. "The doctor's not too happy that we're taking her. Let me tell you we aren't either, your father and I"

"It'll be OK, mom. Wyatt said" he opened the flask and gave it to Sam. "Drink this" she was about to when Piper stopped her.

"Wyatt, what is that?"

"I brewed it last night. I just forgot. This'll fix everything" Sam drank it and burped purple bubbles.

"Excuse me"

"Now, mom get out"

"What?"

"I gotta test it before we leave" he literally pulled her out of the room.

"You're scaring me Wyatt!" Chris orbed inside.

"Mom's…Wyatt!" he said as he threw an energy ball towards Sam and her shield protected her. "What the hell are you doing? Are you out your mind?"

"No flicking" said Sam. "It went all the way up like it used to, how…?"

"Mixed it with the water from the fountain" he smiled. He threw a tray at Chris. Sam threw it to the other side no problem. "See baby? I told you. I can keep you safe. All of you" he went to her and picked her up.

"Easy man, easy!" said Chris. "She just spent the night in the hospital" Wyatt smiled.

"Last time that happens" his smile was frightening, not encouraging. He hugged Sam and kissed her head. Even Sam was worried Chris could tell by the look on her face.


	13. Birth

Once they were back at the manor, Wyatt wouldn't let Sam out of his sight. He didn't even trust Chris to watch her anymore. He was, in his own words, convinced, that them together was what the whole underworld was after: they wanted to stop them from attacking together again at all costs. Sam sat most of her time studying the BOS and brewing potions which the boys and cousins went through pretty quickly. Her shipping orders started to be larger. They often asked her if she didn't over stock on some things but she said she had some important clients in show biz. Close to her eight month, she was refilling the herb jars at three in the morning. Chris came yawning for a glass of milk.

"You're up early. Twins keeping you up?"

"Guess again"

"Again? You gotta tell Wyatt to let you sleep beyond sunrise"

"I've tried, but then he gets all deep on me. Destiny and stuff…which is too early to discuss" she said stuffing an herb in the wrong jar.

"That's not a root" he said drinking the milk

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she said smiling and pulling the herb from the wrong jar. Her smile faded as she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly, she bent over the table.

"Are you alright? Should I get Wyatt?" said Chris. He walked towards the basement door where Wyatt was practicing with the sword. Sam shut the door.

"Not a word" she stared. Wyatt came running back up.

"Hey Chris" he panted. "Everything alright?" he kissed Sam.

"Peachy. Just telling Chris not to be so nosey" she said putting more herbs in jars. "Honey?"

"Yes?" answered Wyatt while wiping his sweat with a towel and stealing Chris' glass of milk.

"'You think it'll be OK if your dad drives me to the store today?"

"Why don't I take you?"

"Well, I was just thinking, that being your birthday and all I could pick up your present" she smiled eating yet another strawberry.

"I don't know. I know dad means well, but in an emergency he can't orb you out"

"We talked about that"

"Absolutely not" said Wyatt in a poker face. Sam lowered her stare.

"Why don't I take her?"

"Chris…?"

"What? You can't give me the same excuse!" he said taking a strawberry.

"Alright" said Wyatt going to Sam's side. "Chris can take you but…call Michelle. Go get the stuff and get out, not staying if I'm not there" she kissed him.

"See? It all worked o…hey? Get a room!" Chris grabbed a strawberry and ran away from the show.

Later that same day, Chris took Sam to "Brightest Blessings." Chris helped her out of the car.

"Do you hear that? I think we have a flat! Oh, no. I better get that fixed or your hubby' ll go crazy!"

"I think there's a place nearby. You can still make it!"

"Promisse you won't tell Wyatt I left you alone for a second?"

"No" she laughed as she got a kiss on the cheek. "Go" she turned and there was a man by the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll open in a second"

"You own the store?" said the man.

"Yes, can I help you with something in particular?" she said opening the door and turning on the switches for the fountains and music.

"Yes"

"Lovely. What do you need?" she said going behind the counter.

"My name's Samuel. Samuel Stevens" she froze on the spot hearing her last name. She didn't know what to say. "You have your mother's hair" she nodded still mute.

"Why don't you take a seat Sam?" she said after a moment or two. She sent a message to Michelle on the computer and went to set the sign to CLOSED on the door, then sat next to the man who as far as she knew had presented himself as her father.

"Why have you come?"

"I wanted to meet you. It took me a long time to find you and your mother"

"Did you find her?" she said uninterested looking at the table.

"She ran off her last address with some man and were never heard off again"

"That was her alright" she said biting on her bottom lip. "And me? How did you find me?"

"Hospital records. Your prescriptions. I've been following them for some time. They led me here and after that the changing of the last name was a little misleading, but then I found the store"

"So…" she was tearing up unsure why. "How can I help you, _dad_?" she said slightly sarcastically.

"I wanted you to know that she took you and your brother away with her. She didn't even say goodbye. I was depressed quite a while, before I decided to start looking for you both. Haven't had any luck with your brother."

"He was sent out of the country. I lost touch with him since we were ten. Mom found me for a while then left again…no note…no money…nothing. Why should you expect any better?" she smiled at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I could have begun to search sooner but…I was so…" he said choking with his own words. Sam reached for his hands feeling sympathy for the man.

"I know. I got that part of the inheritance. Thanks for the heads up" she laughed. "I was normally on anti-depressives, not now" she looked down at her pregnant belly. Samuel smiled.

"Yes, I see. Congratulations." He didn't let go of her grip.

"She never spoke ill of you. She just skipped you completely. I guess she thought you were unimportant like me and my brother" she let go backing up ever so slowly from him altogether.

"Let's not…"

"It's alright. I've dealt with it. Moved on" she stood up from the stool. "I'll make tea" she walked behind the counter and put the kettle on the fire. "Do tell. Exactly how did you access my medical records? Should I be waiting for a police car?" she smiled slyly. He laughed.

"No, none of that. I'm a doctor. Surgeon. Just…pulled a few strains…umh abused my title a little…"

"Ah, there it is, also, inherited" they laughed some more. Chris came in.

"So you keep the door unlocked, safe and all, huh? Afternoon, I'm Chris. Sam's brother."

"He's my brother-in-law" smiled Sam as Samuel looked puzzled shaking Chris' hand. "Chris, this is my dad"

"What? Why didn't you introduce us before?"

"Because she didn't know me then" Samuel confessed.

"Better call your brother telling him we're gonna be a little late or he's gonna orb right in" she noticed her language a second after she saw Chris' eyes go wide.

"What's orb?" asked Samuel.

"Well, dad. Let's just say I have a whole new meaning to the expression: How do you like me now?"

"Don't worry, after the stuff I found out about your mother, it takes a lot to scare me" he chuckled. Just then, Wyatt orbed in. Now Sam eyed Chris.

"His phone's broke, right" he said putting his back in his pocket.

"Who's he?" said Wyatt not being able to come up with any cover up lie. He had orbed right in from of Samuel. Everybody gulped and hyperventilated.

"Nobody move!" said Sam coming from behind the counter. "Don't want anybody harmed! Samuel. This is my husband"

"Wyatt Halliwell" he introduced himself. Samuel shook his hand carefully as if it were to catch fire at any second.

"Dr. Samuel Stevens"

"Honey, this is my dad"

"What?"

"I just bumped into him outside the store. We saw we had a flat and Chris' car is in the shop two blocks from here, which made us late"

"Is he really your dad? Have you checked?" he pointed towards him.

"Is he a demon?" asked Samuel. Their heads turned to him.

"No, he thinks you are" added Chris.

"Me?"

"Long story" added Sam. "When was the last time…you had your sugar checked?" she said taking the lancet pen.

"Quite a while"

"Well, it's due I guess. Give me your hand. It's a long story and he won't take his eyes off you till we do this" he saw Wyatt and he seemed threatening and ready to attack.

"Alright then, but I don't bleed a lot from my fingers…too many cuts" he smiled. She poked him and he didn't bleed. She tried the other finger and he didn't bleed either.

"Step aside, Sam"

"Wait!" Wyatt had an energy ball ready to fire. "Wait, Damn it!" Samuel took a letter opener from the desk and cut his arm a bit. He started bleeding. "I told you. I don't bleed through my fingers. Too many scars"

"Satisfied?" said Sam.

"I'll get it" said Wyatt coming to him. Samuel took two steps back. "I won't hurt you" when he reached him he healed him right up. "You have to understand. I'm just looking after my family"

"Then I like you already" they gave a thankful smile at each other. Sam was happy, for a second she had been afraid she had been fooled again.

Michelle arrived and everyone just got out of the store and took a deep breath.

"I gotta go get my car" said Chris.

"Did you bring a car?" Sam asked Samuel.

"No, I took a cab"

"Maybe you should talk some other time"

"Maybe you should stop deciding my time" answered Sam angrily

"You need to get home and rest"

"Maybe I needed some air…"

"Maybe you two need some ice cream" said Sam interrupting the fight and pointing to a small shop across the street. "My treat"

"Good idea" said Sam and grabbed her father's arm. Wyatt took a deep breath and followed.

They each had their ice creams and sat on the chairs outside the store so Chris could see them. After some uncomfortable silence Sam finished her ice cream and went in for more despite Wyatt's pleas of _I'll get it_.

"She's perfectly fine walking around. Wyatt, is it?" Wyatt nodded. Sam was coming with another ice cream in her hand but stopped at the door. She bent low and dropped the ice cream, Wyatt went by her side but as he reached her there was a telekinetic impact all around. Chairs fell with people on them, ice cream splattered all over the place, glass shattered, even aluminum around them bent. "Maybe not" said Sam looking at them from the ground.

"Move" said Wyatt stepping away from the center of the chaos. He pulled Samuel away as well. Chris drove by and they got in the car. "You, doctor, help her out" he pushed Samuel after putting Sam in the back. "Drive somewhere we can orb out. I got to get her home now"

"I don't think she can go home now, Wyatt. She's contracting"

"Been having them for days, they're Braxton Hicks"

"You've been having them for days? You didn't tell me"

"Can't tell you anything like that! Don't want you to storm out again!"

"Told you. You should have told him!"

"You knew!"

"I found out today! This morning in my defense!" Chris kept driving home.

"Guys, focus! hun?" interrupted Samuel. "These can't be Braxton Hicks. Your babies are getting in position and now your muscles are contracting. You've begun labor. We gotta go to the hospital"

"No, Chris. Can't go! You saw what happened back there, if it happens again in the hospital we can't explain it. My aunts are midwives. My dad and you are doctors. That should be enough. Park here" Chris parked at an alley. Wyatt tried to take Sam but couldn't. "What?"

"What's the matter?' said Chris

"Can't orb" said Wyatt.

"Let me try" said Chris grabbing Sam's hand. Nothing.

"I'm gonna throw up" said Samantha. She opened her door and did so.

"Gentlemen. I don't understand too well what it is you're trying to do, but can't we drive to your house? Weren't we doing so a moment ago?" he helped his daughter back inside and wiped her cold sweat from her forehead. "Do you have insulin?" Wyatt nodded. "Just get us there. I'll take care of it"

When they arrived at the manor, Piper and Leo received them.

"What happened?" said Piper as Wyatt came in with Sam in his arms. She made a move on Samuel's face. "Who's this guy?"

"I'm Samuel Ste…vens" he completed after a small scream coming from Piper.

"Hi. He didn't freeze. Why didn't he freeze?"

"Mom, too?"

"I think it might be all of us" said Wyatt. "I'm taking her upstairs"

"I'll take care of her" Piper stopped him hand on his chest this time.

"And who are you again?"

"Mom, it's ok. This is Sam's dad. We'll fill you in later. Sam's in labor" said Wyatt.

"Put me down, please!" she said waving her hands.

"Are you having another contraction?" asked Samuel. She nodded. Wyatt helped her sit on the bench in the parlor. Sam went with her. "Can you help me with the insulin?" he asked. Chris ran to get it. Wyatt held her hand standing by her side.

"We don't know what happened, we just lost all of our powers when she started…why are you staring at me…mom…dad?"

"It's just that the exact thing happened when you were going to be born. No magic, both sides"

"That time the elders gave us the unicorn as a back up. What did they give us now?"

"The fountain. Our wedding gift. The water from it can help" Wyatt carried Sam upstairs and into Piper and Leo's room at their request. Samuel did everything he could to keep her calm and stable.

"I've called Phoebe, but she's not answering! Damn it!" she threw the phone against the wall.

"Calm down" Leo held her close.

"I can't calm down. Our grandkids are being born Leo and there is nobody who can help deliver them"

"If the situation calls for it, Sam will help her"

"Samuel for crying out loud! What are you kidding me?" Piper said, her words drenched with irony. She started pacing again. Paige entered the front door and ran upstairs.

"What the hell? I tried orbing here and then I got stuck in traffic! Where is she? It might be a false alarm honey don't worry"

"It's not. Her dad's keeping an eye on her"

"Oh, right…wait, her what?"

"Long story. He's a doctor…and where the hell is Phoebe?'

"I don't know! She's not answering my calls either. Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"Bottling up water from the fountain the Elders gave them for an engagement present. Another long story"

Paige went upstairs as Leo and Piper paced on the first floor. Wyatt's mind was racing, sure there was something he could do to help the love of his life, to avoid losing her or any of his children, but the lack of ideas just made him rage even more inside. His suffering was silent, but Chris by his side knew what he was feeling. Everyone in the house was trying to help but only his brother really saw the latent danger here. What happened tonight could change the whole course of Wyatt's history both magical and none.

Paige helped out with the potions while Wyatt went upstairs with Sam. The contractions had stopped for now so she was resting. They had prepared some things for the right moment, including some cribs and tubs to clean the babies. Wyatt sat next to the bed and caressed Sam's hair.

"Wyatt?" she asked in a whisper turning her head sideways on the sweaty pillow to look at her husband. She gulped with a smile and a sigh.

"Don't talk. Rest. I'm here" he kissed her forehead. They stared at each other for hours. Wyatt joined her in bed as she fell back to sleep. Wyatt couldn't sleep. "I'm not losing you" he whispered to her ear.

Downstairs, everybody was loading up on coffee, since this was going to be a long night for everyone. The whole clan was here by now except Phoebe and Coop. Piper kept calling her but her cell was out of reach.

"It seems we're preparing for war" Samuel said in a nervous tone. "The air's thick in here" he added sipping his coffee.

"We are" said Leo.

"I just want my daughter to be OK." He said staring longingly upstairs.

"We all do. Those are our kids up there…our grandchildren" said Piper holding Leo's hand. "but…they have a destiny in the magickal world and that makes it all complicated for them"

"What sort of destiny? I've investigated some things about the craft, but what I've seen today…!"

"It's a little more complicated than that" said Paige stepping closer. "We're talking about magic. Real magic. Good and evil"

"Us being the good guys" cleared up Leo. "Our son is like…a sort of king for the good side and Samantha is his…queen" Samuel tried to process all this best way he could.

"Why can't he use his powers to heal her from…everything?!" asks Samuel

"Because he's half-whitelighter, and their healing powers are used to heal battle wounds not natural ailments. They can't use their powers for personal gain" explained Leo.

"They? You have no powers then?'

"No, he's mortal" answered Piper quickly to avoid confusing the doctor even further.

"Samuel!" called Wyatt from the stairs. "I think her water broke" Sam excused himself and ran upstairs along with Paige. When they arrived in the bedroom and took away the covers, there was indeed water and blood mixed spread on the bed. "What's happening?"

"Wyatt I think you should step out!" said Samuel helping Sam out of the covers and pulling up his sleeves. Wyatt didn't move. Paige took his arm and pulled him towards the door, but he froze just in front of it.

"Honey. He's right. We'll take care of her, please?" pleaded Paige. Wyatt left the room still staring at Sam. He went downstairs and found Piper yelling at Aunt Phoebe.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been calling for hours?"

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled drowning her yells. "Aunt Phoebe they need you up there in the main room"

"Water broke?" Wyatt didn't answer. He just stared at her aunt. Phoebe hugged him. "I'll take care of them" she went upstairs without another word, but before she reached the first landing, she heard Wyatt breaking the silence.

"Aunt Phoebe, duck!" she had learned by then to do so before asking the reason. An arrow flew close to her face. Nothing short of a small army had just burst the doors open, and arrows were being thrown here and there. Phoebe meant to go back down, but Wyatt yelled. "No, go upstairs, they need you!"

As all hell broke loose Wyatt went to the kitchen and got Excalibur from where he had left it last time he practiced and went right for it. Nobody would make it upstairs, he would make sure of that. Bianca, one of Phoebe's daughters, who had arrived just behind her, had the idea of putting the fountain's water into squirt guns again so they could have some reach over the demons. Good old police training from Paige's twins worked just as fine. Furniture was shattered as maces were swung back and forth. There were injured from both sides, but none stopped fighting. Piper was desperately looking for any sign that might uncover which one of these bastards was Langdon in any case in human form, but he was not showing himself so easily. She made eye contact with one particular demon that seemed to be quite entertained and threw her last bottle of water at him. The water vaporized but did not harm him at all, this was him. He walked to her as if she was nothing to him. She backed up out of instinct. She was up against a wall. He raised his metal claw to attack when Wyatt intercepted with his sword.


	14. Great things

Meanwhile, upstairs:

Sam was in full labor and ready to deliver her babies. Samuel was at the ready in case of an emergency. He was helping Sam to sit for pushing. Phoebe was receiving the first baby while Paige was ready to clean him up.

"OK. Next contraction, big push!" said Phoebe smiling. "You can do this"

"Do I have a choice?" Sam joked.

"Smart ass" said Samuel and kissed her head. Sam laughed before the contraction erased her smile. She started pushing and her baby crowned right then. Phoebe helped the baby come out and in a minute they had her baby daughter crying her lungs out.

At that very moment, everyone went quiet for a second before starting to kill each other again. This battle was gonna be over soon one way or another.

"I think the other baby's breeched" said Phoebe. "Can't feel the head?" Samuel gloved on and Phoebe took hers off and changed positions. "You have a baby daughter, hear that" Paige was rocking her.

"She's beautiful" Paige took her close to her.

"OK. I think I can turn him, but we don't have any oxygen or anything to put you under. We would need to go to the hospital"

"Not gonna happen" said Phoebe thinking of the chaos downstairs but not wanting to mention it at all. "Is there any other way?"

"Just do it!" said Sam interrupting their train of thought. Samuel saw no other way. Phoebe took her hands and Samuel tried to do it quick but as her stomach contracted again Sam cried in pain.

"You're so strong! Hold on ok?" Phoebe kept telling her. On the next contraction the baby boy was out but he wasn't breathing.

"Take him. I think I popped an artery when I shifted the baby" Samuel handed the baby to the girls who cleaned him and tried to clear up his nostrils and help him breathe, while Samuel worked on his daughter.

Downstairs, Piper blew a demon on the spot with a hand gesture. She had run out of water bottles so she didn't know what else to do. Luckily by then the babies were both out which had restored magic. Wyatt was now sword against the iron fist against his face.

"Interesting" said Langdon.

"You have no idea" said Wyatt. Langdon took a look around and gave a hand gesture as well. They all shimmered away.

Wyatt ran upstairs dropping Excalibur on the floor. He entered the room and Paige was trying to heal his son while Phoebe still did CPR; Sam had his head in his hands.

"Can't stop the bleeding!" he said. Paige dropped to her knees.

"Can't heal any of them, I don't understand. Sam's not dead. The baby's just…" she cried. Phoebe didn't stop. Wyatt went to his wife and kissed her. He held on to her for a moment in complete despair, but after a moment her entire body shone bright.

"Wyatt!" Sam awoke and hugged him. Samuel hugged his daughter and thanked Wyatt. Phoebe came with the baby in her arms.

"I couldn't make him breathe once. I'm sorry" she cried and left the room. Paige and Samuel also left giving them a moment. Sam took her baby boy in her arms and stared, Wyatt as well. They didn't cry. They took each other's hands.

"Heal him, Wyatt. He hasn't lived, nor died" she took her son to her chest and hugged Wyatt. There was another impact of energy that shook the whole house, the Jasper he had gotten for her broke in half, the three of them shone brighter than the fountain even and then the baby threw out all he had inhaled. Wyatt ran for water and cleaned him up and after a few seconds he cried just as loud as his sister. Everybody downstairs was in awe.

Everybody was cleaning up when they came down with the babies each in their arms. Wyatt carrying their girl and Sam carrying their little miracle baby boy. They stood three steps up so everyone could see them: "Family, I would like to introduce you to Julian and Megan"

"Aunt Phoebe. I think somebody wants to say thank you for not giving up on him" said Sam putting her son in her arms. Phoebe hugged him and cried tenderly. "I guess I was right. We can expect great things from you two" Sam went back to Wyatt and held his hand. They took a deep breath as everyone looked at them with hope somewhat mixed with fear in some eyes. Wyatt couldn't help but feel pleased. Phoebe gave a stern look to her sisters and sighed in relief at Julian's little noises.


End file.
